Love Again?
by Charlotte Rosamond
Summary: Clary and Jace have been best friends ever since they became neighbors. What will happen when Clary's heart gets broken... badly? When more heartbreaking events happen, she becomes cynical (with a few exceptions). Will Jace help her love again? Or will she stay cynical for the rest of her life? Walk through their history and briefly meet the heart breaker. NOTE: COVER HAS CHANGED
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my very first story (*cheers*) so don't expect much! I love the TMI series so I thought that I should try this out! hope you enjoy :) I'll do my best to update and keep writing!**

**~Charlotte**

* * *

**Prologue**

Clary has known her best friend Jace since elementary school. How to sum up Jace Herondale-Lightwood? He's sort of attractive with his gold-blonde hair (that needed a haircut, but who's keeping track?), unnaturally golden eyes, strong jaw and broad shoulders. Every girl is turned on by his charm, but not Clary. She has seen the other side of Jace, the clumsy guy that actually acts normal for once; not the cool, collected, "Mr. Perfect" that she and everyone else knows at school.

* * *

**This is a freakishly short chapter, but I'm working on the second already! Sorry about this. Plz review. I accept PM and suggestions! ~Charlotte**


	2. Neighbors

** A/N: Okay, the Prologue was really short. Sorry about that! I'm planning to gradually make each chapter longer. I hope I keep you guys interested! BTW, some story events may be loosely based on the book- Love? Maybe by Heather Hepler. The _italicized_ words are what they're thinking; just thought you should know.I'll try to keep updating. **

** ~Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the TMI characters. They all belong to**** Cassandra Clare's (sadly ;p)!**

* * *

-o-

**Elementary School (Age)**

**Clary POV**

Every weekend, Clary sits on her porch drawing. This weekend she draws the flowers that are blooming, but there's something new to draw. A moving truck is parked on the driveway of the house next to Clary's, along with a white car. Suddenly, she sees a flash of blonde and a boy runs out of the car and into the house; he's followed by another boy and a girl, but they both have black hair. She stands up runs to her mom, who's watering her flowers in the backyard. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yes?" Jocelyn looks up from the rose bush she's trimming. She patiently waits for Clary to catch her breath.

"There are people in the other house next to ours!"

Clary isn't sure whether her mom looks excited or nervous. She pulls off her garden gloves and puts down her shears. Jocelyn kept muttering, "They're here? Already?"

"You know them? Who are they?" Clary was very curious about the new neighbors. There hasn't been people in that house for three years!

"I wouldn't say that I know them. They're the family of Daddy's best friend. Speaking of him, why don't you go get Daddy?"

Clary nods and runs inside her house find her dad. She hears a loud crash from the garage and runs towards it immediately. It was her dad trying to move his bike through their cluttered garage. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Clare-bear. What were you calling me for?"

"Daddy! The new neighbors are moving in. Mommy says that they're your friends." Valentine's eyes widen. He drops the bike and runs out from garage with Clary struggling to catch up with him.

The pass the stairs and Clary remembers her brother upstairs. "Jonathan, we'll be right back." She yells up the stairs.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Jonathan, there are new neighbors outside! We're gonna go and meet them!" Her older brother comes running down the stairs. Jonathan looks nothing like Clary; his white-blonde hair and black eyes is a total opposite to her red hair and green eyes. They both run outside to follow their parents to the other house. Clary's heart beats quickly with excitement.

-o-o-o-o-

As they approach the house, a woman comes from behind the moving truck. "Jocelyn! Valentine! Long time no see!" She hugs Clary's parents and then turns to Jonathan and Clary. "You guys must be Jonathan and Clarissa. I'm Maryse Lightwood! I've known your parents since high school." She smiles and shakes their hands.

"It just so happens that Maryse has a two sons Jonathan's age, and a daughter Clary's age. Where are Jace, Alec, and Isabelle?" Her mom looks around for these kids.

A man's voice suddenly cuts into their conversation. "Valentine Morgenstern! It's been a while!" Clary sees a man standing at the doorway of the house. He's about to say something, but he gets pushed forward and three kids come out. _It's the blonde boy and the two black haired kids._

"Robert, it truly has been awhile." Valentine gestures towards the kids. "Who are these little fellas?"

"This is Jace," he gestures at the blonde boy and he smiles. _He has a nice smile. _Then he gestures at the two other kids and they smile. "This is Isabelle and Alec." Clary smiles at them, then looks at Jonathan. He has a small smile on his face and is studying them, but not in an unfriendly way.

"Hi guys! I'm Valentine Morgenstern and this is Jocelyn, my wife. These are my kids Jonathan and Clary."

Robert looks at us and says, "So this is Jonathan and Clarissa. I'm Robert Lightwood. I've-"

"Robert, it's getting dark", Maryse cuts in, "we should go inside." She ushers them to their house.

-o-o-o-o-

**J****ace POV**

When they entered their new house, the parents immediately ditched them to talk. The kids were left by themselves to socialize. Once they all started talking, Jace learned that Clary played a couple sports. Jace couldn't stop staring at Clary; her hair was really distracting, it was a bright orange-red color. Her bright green eyes were... not ugly. She was different from most girls, unlike his sister, Izzy. Izzy was a tough girl, but she didn't like getting her hands dirty or playing sports, unlike Clary. He was surprised that a girl that short would play sports like soccer or lacrosse. _It's gonna be fun being neighbors._

"How about you Jace, what sports do you play?" Jonathan's voice jarred him back to reality.

"Oh, I played soccer, basketball, football, and baseball before we moved to New York." The Lightwoods were from Alicante, Spain (**A/N: Real place btw!)**, but weren't born there. They enjoyed it, but weren't as comfortable there as they were in the U.S.A.. After living there for several months they decided to move back to America. "How about you?"

"Just soccer, basketball, and football." Jonathan turned to Alec. "What sports do you-?"

"So Clary do you like playing dress up?" Isabelle loudly interrupted. She didn't know much about sports and hated it when Alec and/or Jace ever talked about it.

"Um, sorta I guess." Clary looked uncomfortable answering that question; her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Well, I found the boxes full of my pink princess costumes so maybe we can-"

"Clary, Jonathan it's time to go!" Clary's dad called from the kitchen; she looked relieved that she wasn't going to play dress up. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who liked frilly, pink clothing. They all ran to the front door, and said their goodbyes. When they left, the Lightwood family watched as they walked back to their house. Jace carefully watched a particular bright red streak moving under the street lights.

-o-

* * *

**I did my best to make this chapter longer. I wanted to thank lindsayhonaker, cintiatrevisol, and other users for the early support, even when my prologue was freakishly short! THANKS GUYS! :) Plz Review and make suggestions. I'm planning to add two more chapters on their history together. One when they're in middle school and one when they just startedhigh school; then I'm gonna get the entire story moving in present time. Tell me what you think! Thanks.**

**~Charlotte**


	3. A New Perspective of Friendship

**A/N: Hey guys! Though I don't have many follows/favs./reviews I'm surprised to see many views! Thanks again for the support! I created two polls that will decide the dating future of Clary and Jace. Just go to my profile and it should be there! I'm doing my best to make the chapters longer and more interesting. Plz Review. I'm open to any suggestions and PM. BTW, I'll try to keep updating at least once 1-2 weeks; hoping for once a week, but that depends on homework. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the TMI characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare (*lucky*)!**

* * *

**Middle School (Age)**

**Jace POV**

**Grade 7:**

Clary is trying to draw a mythical creature, but she keeps on "screwing up". At least that's what she thinks; in Jace's opinion it looks great, but that's coming from a guy who can barely draw a stick figure. They're sitting on her porch steps, waiting for Jonathan. Her face is all serious as she begins to draw the even tinier details. She bites her lip as she concentrates, one of her so called "bad habits". _I think it's adorable._ Clary was the same as she was when they first met. Still short, had red hair, and still had the same freckles, but she was just more... developed. _But she's becoming seriously pretty. _As much as he loved staring at his best friend's face, Jace was beginning to feel impatient. He begins to bang the ball against the step, making a loud thumping noise. Clary gets the message and places her sketchbook down.

"Geez! Okay fine. Let's play." She rolls her eyes, but can't keep the smile off her face, her pretty green eyes sparkling. Jace passes the ball to her and they begin to play a small game of keep away on her front yard. They're pushing and shoving, when Jace's arms somehow managed to wrap arpund Clary's waist. He lets go and quickly glances at her. She's looking at the sky, her face a brilliant red. They resume their game. After several minutes, Jonathan finally emerges from her house.

"Finally! Dude, what was taking so long?" Jace exclaims.

Jonathan grins. "Just had a hard time picking my clothes." He gestures at his clothing; a t-shirt and shorts.

Jace rolls his eyes. "Hey, if I were you I wouldn't be smiling! You're gonna get your ass kicked!" Clary grins at that, causing Jace to grin, which causes Jon to grin even harder.

A new voice joins their conversation. "Uh, not quite, you forgot about me the pro. Once we're done with you, your asses will be sore." Alec comes up smirking from behind Jonathan.

"You're late! Jonathan had a fashion crisis, so what's your excuse?" Clary tries to say that with a straight face, but a small smile is on her face. "Did you run out of hair gel or something?"

Alec turns red when Jon and Jace laugh. _Wow, she can be feisty! A hot-headed red head. _Jace takes charge. "Jon and Alec can go get the goals since they were late." Jon and Alec look at one another and shudder. That meant that they had to go to the garage. The messy, cluttered, full of god-knows-what garage. As they walk by Jace and Clary, Jace catches Alec muttering something that rhymed with "ducking glass-mole". He calls out, "Hey Alec, you wanna repeat that a little louder?"

Alec ignores him and practically stomps into Clary's house. Clary and Jace snicker.

"So what's the game plan? How do you want to play this?" Clary asks eagerly.

Jace couldn'd help but use this as an opportunity so make one of his "smart-ass" remarks. He begins to explain slowly, as if he's talking to a kindergartner. "So what we are going to do is keep the ball away from Jon and Alec. You can either pass it to me or make a goal. Oh, and the goal is the-"

Clary interrupts, rolling her eyes. "Jace! I know how to play soccer! I meant-" Clary abruptly stops when they hear a loud crash, followed by a high pitched scream.

Jace doesn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. He glances at Clary. She shrugs and starts running to her house, with Jace right behind her. They open the door leading to the garage to find Alec and Jon visibly shivering, and very pale. Jace coughs. "Who screamed?"

It was Jon's turn to turn red. "Its not my fault! I felt something furry brush my leg and so did Alec!" His eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly, a they hear a quiet, high-pitched noise.

Jace was confused. "Was that a meow?" They hear the noise again and it was obvious that it was a meow.

Clary gasps and tries to find the center of the noise. "Chairman Meow? Where are you?" She digs around the boxes of junk. _Yup, still doesn't mind getting her hands dirty._ She's begins to panic "Oh crap, oh crap! Where are you? Its okay kitty I'll find you!'

Jace is about to step forward and help her calm down, but something furry brushes his leg. He stays as still as possible. The creature begins to purr. He looks down and sees a dirty, tiny kitten rubbing against his ankle. He bends over and picks it up. "Hey Clary, are you looking for this like guy?"

Clary instantly calms down. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Thank you!" She throws her arms around him giving a hug. Jace his immediately enveloped in her smell, apples and strawberries, and hugs her back a but breathily. When she pulls away she gives him a small peck on the cheek. Jace's eyes widen, but she seems not to notice. She takes Chairman Meow from Jace's hands and gently holds him; she's rocking him and quietly murmuring comforting words.

-o-o-o-o-

After playing soccer, Alec leaves and Jace goes inside Clary's house. While Jon takes a very long shower, she tells him that he (Chairman Meow) had been missing for a week. Her family had been extremely worried about him. _Yeah, no wonder. The thing is about the size of a hamster! _Though his thoughts were stilk sarcastic (it comes naturally), his mind was still reeling from Clary's kiss. Just thinking about it made him blush.

"Hellooo? Earth to Jace?" Clary's voice pulls him back to reality. She grins. "Why is your face red?". That comment makes Jace's face heat up even more. Making Clary snicker. _Dude stop! Blushing is Clary's thing, remember? _

He's about to respond, but Jon calls Clary. She looks at Jace. "I'm gonna go take a shower, but when I'm done you better have an answer ready." She grins and walks away. Jace watches her leave until she's out of sight.

-o-o-o-o-

**8th Grade/Summer Vacation**

**Clary POV**

Clary didn't know how Izzy managed to get her dragged into this. Sure, she can stand the shopping (shopping was fine, but shopping with Isabelle was fitting clothes 99% of the time), but this was completely, entirely different.

"Clary, truth or dare?" Clary was mentally screaming, _WHY ISABELLE? WHY TRUTH OR DARE?_

Clary didn't like taking the chicken road. "Dare." She instantly regretted it as soon as Izzy's next words left her mouth.

"I dare you to kiss-" She surveyed the entire circle they formed. Clary herself were looking at the options. Not Alec and Magnus, they were dating. Not Jordan, he's dating Maia. Definitely not Simon, he was dating Izzy. That left Jace and Sebastian. _I'll either share my first kiss with a womanizer or my best friend, who's also a womanizer. "_I dare you to kiss Jace."

Clary wasn't sure whther to be relieved or nervous, she has known Jace for many years. Clary turns to Jace, who's sitting next to her. His familiar face was comforting and nerve wrecking all at the same time. Her heart is beating so loud that she's afraid that everyone else could hear. She was about to kiss the guy who's lips she's seen laugh, smile, and frown over a million times. Jace was close now, his scent wrapping around them like an embrace. Clary was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, where it fitted perfectly. They were sharing the same air now. Clary looked one last time at Jace's golden eyes before her eyes slipped shut. Before their lips could touch Jace whispered, "Relax, it's just me." His words steamed against Clary's lips. When their lips touched it felt like the click of a lock, or a breath of fresh air. _It's just Jace. Just Jace. _

They didn't realize how long they'd been kissing until they had to come up for air. With their foreheads still touching Jace whispers, "See? It's just me." Their eyes were staring hard at each other and Jace's thumb was skimming over her cheek bone. The circle had gotten very quiet.

"Yeah, okay. That's enough of that." Jon's voice cute right through their "moment". When they break apart, Clary's face was surely on fire; she glances at Jace to see him grinning. Hard.

Izzy giggles. "Wow Clary! I think you just set a new record. I've never see you blush this hard!" The entire circle laughs, including Clary even though her face is beet red.

-o-

* * *

** Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter better. I did my best to make it longer and more interesting. I honestly loved the Clace in here****. As you can see, I brought Chairman Meow to the story. I hope (like usual) that I got the kissing part somewhat correct. I was going for slow and sweet. (I've never had my first kiss!) Thanks for all the support from those who are supporting this story. Plz Review! I'm open to suggestions (the 8th grade part of the chapter was from a guest suggestion/review)! And don't forget about the poll! Thanks guys! (Btw, if there are typos, sorry!)**


	4. Let Her Go

**Hey so I decided to merge some chapters together, sooo...**

**Disclaimer: TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare! (Lucky duck!)**

* * *

**High School (Age)**

**Clary's Freshman Year/Jace's Sophomore Year**

**Clary POV**

Sebastian Verlac. Black hair, black eyes and a sophomore like Jace. In other words gorgeous. Clary has liked him since middle school (even though he's been known as a player), and right now he's walking towards her locker. Her heart was beating fast. The last time it was beating this fast... she had her first kiss with her best friend, Jace Wayland. Though they quickly dismissed it afterwards, she still blushed at the thought of it.

"Hey, Clary." A voice startled her back into reality. She looked up and saw Sebastian Verlac, his black eyes as dark as night.

"Hi, Sebastian." Clary was sure her face was red, she could feel it.

"So, I was wondering if you're free on Friday?" Clary's eyes widened. He was- he was asking her out...on a date! _Oh, crap. _She forgot that Jace and her were supposed to watch a movie that night. _It's gonna be fine. He's my best friend he'll understand... I hope. _Jace could be very over protective of Clary; he's practically driven every guy that's jerk away from her.

"Clary? You still there?" Sebastian gently laughed, making sure that Clary wasn't offended.

"Oh yea. I'm free on Friday. What do you got planned?" He grinned. _He's so gorgeous._

"You want to catch a movie? There's this new horror movie called 'The Circle'. If horror movies aren't your thing, that's fine with me." Clary knew that he wanted to watch the horror movie, so she just went along with it.

"No, it's fine. What time?"

"Is five-thirty okay?" Sebastian was surprisingly polite.

_Oh, no. What time is it? _She checked her phone. 9:30. _Oh crap. I'm gonna be late! _"That's perfect. I've gotta go. I'll see you later!" She rushed to class, but she could feel the heat of Sebastian's stare.

-o-o-o-o-

**(Afternoon of the Date)**

**Jace POV**

Jace was at soccer practice when his phone started ringing. It was Clary. "Hey, Clare."

"Hi, Jace. I'm so sorry, but I can't make it to movie night tonight. I've got a date. Is that okay?" Jace was taken back. Clary? On a _date?_

"That's fine."

"I love you so much! Thanks for understanding!" Usually he'd be celebrating: she said that she loved him!

" Yeah, sure. Who are you going on a date with?" Her response turned his blood cold.

"Sebastian Verlac. I'm meeting up with him after practice." The player? _What is Clary thinking?_

"Okay. We'll watch a movie next week." Jace heard his coach shouting for him to come on the field. "Clare, I have to go. Have fun on you're date." He put down his phone and jogged over to the field. _What am I going to do about it? _The though was stuck in his head the entire practice. When practice ended, Sebastian decided to talk.

"Hey! Jace, is it okay if I borrow your girl tonight?" Sebastian's voice was smug.

"She's not 'my girl' and I don't mind. What movie are you watching?"

"We're watching 'The Circle'." Jace smirked. Sebastian quickly added," It's a horror movie." _A horror movie? Clary doesn't like horror movies. What's wrong with her?_

"Well enjoy." He walked away feeling frustrated. _First she goes out with a player? Then she agrees to watch a horror movie, the kind of movies she hates? _He walked to the parking lot and ducked into his car. He felt like hitting something, anything. Jace had this weird feeling in his stomach; a sick, sad, melancholic feeling that made his eyes sting and his throat burn.

He remembered a quote. Before the Lightwoods adopted him, he was an orphan and the only thing left from his parents was a single slip of paper with a quote on it: "To love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed." He was beginning to understand the true meaning of it.

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as she arrived home, Clary dropped her bag and rushed to her closet. _What to wear? What to wear? _Suddenly, Clary had her most brilliant idea. Isabelle Lightwood. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Izzy. She was ringing the door bell in a matter of minutes. When Clary let her in, they immediately started screaming.

Isabelle looked like she was about to cry. "My little Clare-bear is growing up." She pretended to dab her eyes with a tissue. Clary rolled her eyes. "Okay, back to what to wear. Let's go to your closet."

They ran to Clary's room and began to toss clothes onto Clary's bed. Isabelle, the fashion guru, began to preach. "The weather is warm, so you're looking for skirts or dresses." The eventually stumbled upon an emerald green, thick strapped summer dress (that was a little short for Clary's liking, but who's gonna argue with Izzy?) with the Isabelle Lightwood stamp of approval.

Clary took a quick shower. She couldn't help, but feel nervous. Her very first date! She yelled, "Izzy! What time is it?"

"Four-thirty! Get out of there!"

Clary followed Isabelle's instruction, too nervous to argue. They straightened her frizzy, curly, red hair and applied a small amount of makeup. Isabelle kept on insisting for a smoky eye, but Clary managed to steer clear from that.

When they were finally finished, Clary checked the time. Five-fifteen. Her heart was beating painfully fast, and she was pacing around her messy room. Isabelle was just sitting on her bed, watching Clary with amusement.

"Clary, you have to calm down. Think of it as watching a movie with Jace. You'll be fine, trust me." Clary nodded.

Isabelle had this look on her face. The last time she had that look Clary ended up kissing Jace, so maybe something good would happen tonight. The doorbell rang and Clary's heart began to beat faster. She looked at Izzy, who rolled her eyes and ushered her to the front door. Clary opened it and looked into...golden colored eyes. _Jace?_

-o-o-o-o-

**Jace POV**

When he walked up the Clary's front door, all he could think about was her. Sebastian was going to break her heart for sure and Jace was going to lose her laugh, her smile, and maybe more. All the girls Sebastian had dated had their hearts' broken; he couldn't afford that to happen to Clary. He rang the door bell.

When she opened the door, he was going to say something, but stopped short. She looked amazing. Her bright green eyes seemed brighter than usual and - what was she wearing? He couldn't help, but stare at her legs. Jace had never seen her wear something so...short. Her hair was shiny and silky looking. He realized his mouth was open. he blinked and focused on what he came here for. "Hi. I'm looking for Clary Fray. Have you seen her? The last time I checked, she lived-" He got cut off when Clary gave him a hug. While they were hugging, she whispered into his ear, "You have a little drool on your chin."

Jace chuckled, but stopped when he remembered what he came here for. "Clary, I just want to warn you about Sebastian. He's a-"

"Jace, I understand that you want to protect me, but you can stop with 'big brother' act. I already have one, remember?"

Jace felt exasperated. "I'm not trying to be your older brother. It's just... that I-um-"

"Hey, Clary." Jace turned around to find Sebastian behind him. _NONONO! I'm too late. _"You look amazing. You ready to go?"

Clary nodded.

Jace tried one last time to stop her. "Clary-"

"Jace, I'm going to be fine. I appreciate that you care, but trust me." As she walked by him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, not caring that Sebastian was watching. Jace painfully watched as she walked hand-in-hand with Sebastian to his car.

-o-

**Present Time**

**Junior/Sophomore **

**Jace POV**

_Okay, Jace. You can do this. Problem One: Find the point(s) of intersection of the parabola with equation y = x2 - 5x + 4 and the line with equation y = 2x - 2. I substitute y by 2x - 2. Wow I'm actually doing it. Then I find the solution of the quadratic equation. x=1 and x=6. So the answer is (1,0) and (6,10). _He looks up at his math tutor, Clary. They were in the library studying and doing homework. Jace was having some difficulty with the Algebra homework, so Clary decided to help, but with a price; she had to use him as an example of a human body (not in _that _sort of way of course) for art class. Now, she was sketching in her sketchbook, too preoccupied to notice Jace staring. She's biting her lip her eyebrows are drawn together in concentration. Her hair is shining as if it were on fire and her, her green eyes serious. "Clary, is this right?"

Clary looks over at Jace with a dazed expression. "Hmm?" She sees the paper and has mouths, _Oh. _She grabs the paper and looks at the problem, muttering. She hands it back and shrugs. "Yeah, so far it's fine." Clary smiles and turns back to her work.

Jace sighs. She's seemed so distant ever since she's started dating Sebastian Verlac. He remembers it so clearly:

-o-o-o-o-

_Jace tried one last time to stop her. "Clary-"_

_"Jace, I'm going to be fine. I appreciate that you care, but trust me." As she walked by him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, not caring that Sebastian was watching. Jace painfully watched as she walked hand-in-hand with Sebastian to his car._

_He watched them as they drove away. Jon came running out of nowhere looking confused. "Why are you guys outside my house?" He had said. He obviously didn't know about Clary dating Sebastian. Jace told him everything, excluding the part where she kissed his cheek. "So my little sister is going on a date with a- with Sebastian? You're joking, right?"_

_"I wish I was." Jace felt hurt and his throat was burning._

_-o-_

_He never new that the kiss would be the last display of her affection towards him for a while. She had arrived home floating. Jace had never seen her so happy in her entire life. He was happy for her, but that soon changed when she started cancelling several movie nights. She was becoming more distant every week; she sat with Sebastian, ate with Sebastian, and what Jace thought the worst of all was her wearing his extra jerseys to their games. It didn't matter whether it was soccer, basketball, or football she wore a jersey with "Verlac" on the back. That tore a massive hole in Jace's heart. It was as if Clary was the only thing that could complete him. When she would come over to his house, the most he would get out from her was a simple, "Hey! Nice to see you!"_

_She began talking to him again, but it felt different; she sometimes paused in between conversation to talk or text Sebastian. Jace wanted Clary to be happy, but he couldn't help to think, why hasn't he broken her heart yet? He knew that it was just a matter of time before it would happen. He missed her and wanted his Clary Fray back._

-o-o-o-o-

Jace doesn't realize that he's clenching his fists until he feels something soft touch his hand. Another hand... Clary's. He looks up and sees her face full of concern.

She hesitantly asks, "Hey, are you okay? Your face turned red, and then pale, and then even more red." Jace feels his cheeks heat up, causing a grin from Clary. " Oh there it is again! I thought blushing was my thing." She laughs. Jace suddenly remembers how she used to be before she dated Sebastian. His old Clary would blush much more often, have a more playful tone in her voice. Now, she only did that around Sebastian. The thought makes him angry. "Hey seriously. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She nods but doesn't seem to believe him and turns back to her sketchbook. Jace leans over the table towards her and grabs her sketchbook; thankfully, she didn't have her pencil on the paper, so it didn't ruin the picture. He looks at what she's been drawing... she's been drawing him. A perfect replica of him with angel wings. He blinks in surprise. He's even more surprised to find Clary leaning across the table reaching for the sketchbook; she's practically on his lap. Her hair was tickling his lips and cheeks. _She still smells like apples and strawberries._ Jace grins and gives it back to her. Clary rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed, grabs the sketchbooks and sits back down. He's pleased to see that her cheeks are extremely red.

Maybe Jace would get his old Clary back. He smiled at the thought of that.

-o-


	5. A Sore Sight

**Merged Chapter #2**

* * *

-o-

**Clary POV**

Clary shuts her locker and walks towards her class. On the way she thinks about Sebastian Verlac. Clary's boyfriend. She still can't get over the shock of her first boyfriend who is: a) sweet b) smart and c) HOT. _He's perfect._ Clary's mind was so high on cloud 9, that she didn't notice another person until she runs into him. She feels as if she's run into into a brick wall, and then falling. She waits for the pain, but it never comes. A pair of strong arms wrap around her waist before she can hit the ground. _Sebastain? _Nope. Jace. He lets go of her so fast that she stumbles back a little.

"Whoa, didn't see you there. Sorry." He bends over to pick up her bag and sketchbook. He hands them to her awkwardly. "So. How have you been?"

Clary smirks. "Jace, I saw you yesterday. I doubt much has changed." She grins when his cheeks turn pink. "I'm kidding! You don't have to take everything I say seriously!" She shoves his shoulder.

"Something could've changed." He shrugs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yesterday, he was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning an unhealthy shade of white. Now, he's unusually quiet.

He rolls his eyes and grins. "Clary, that's the second time you've asked me this week. I wish you'd stop trying to get my attention, it's becoming embarrassing."

_Okay, maybe he is fine. _Clary widens her eyes with shock. "Wow. Maybe something has changed!"

Jace looks confused.

She smirks. "You used to be arrogant and obnoxious. Now you're just opposite. You're obnoxious and arrogant."

Jace just grins and gives a slight bow. "Glad to be of service." He winks.

Clary feels her cheeks heat up, but she grins and rolls her eyes. "Are you still coming over for movie night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Clary is expecting another wink, but all she gets is sincerity. The bell rings, and they head off in different directions.

Clary feels excited all of a sudden. _It's going to be like old times again. _She's always wondered what had pushed them apart to begin with.

-o-o-o-o-

**Jace POV**

Jace walks over to Clary's house, but stops short when he notices another car in her driveway. He jogs to her front door and turns the doorknob. Unlocked. _I wonder who's here. _Then, he hears a girls scream and a noise that sounded like crying. He runs up the stairs towards Clary's room. As he gets closer, he hears, "Sebastian! Stop!" Then more screaming and crying. Sebastian Verlac. What is he doing to Clary? Is he hitting her or even- no he won't think that. _He wouldn't dare. NOT to my Clary. _He runs faster and throws the door open.

He's never regretted something so badly in his entire life. They're on her bed with Sebastian on top of Clary; she's only wearing a bra and underwear, and Sebastian is shirtless. He appears to be tickling her. _She's laughing not crying. _Jace mentally kicks himself._ Damn it, Jace. Damn it._

Sebastian climbs off of Clary and she sits up confused. She's still giggling, but stops when she sees Jace. She looks pissed. "Hey, Sebastian can you go to the living room? I'll follow." He nods and kisses Clary longer than he had to. He bends over and picks up his shirt. As he walks out of the room, he smirks as he passes me. Jace feels the sudden urge to punch his pale face, finally adding color to it.

He focuses on Clary. She's too mad to even cover her body. She walks right up to him. Her face is very red as she waits for Sebastian to shut the door. When he does, she practically explodes. "What the hell?! What are you doing here?!"

Jace is having trouble focusing. The girl who he's known since forever, who was pretty, and a foot shorter than him was standing in front of him nearly naked. His face burns red. "Um. Movie night. Remember?"

Clary looks like she's about to reply sharply, but she just stops and sighs. "Oh, God. You're right. I'm so sorry Jace! It just totally slipped my mind. Then, Sebastian made a visit and I just lost track of time." She rambles on and on until her lower lip trembles and she eventually starts crying. She sobs muttering "What kind of best friend am I?" Friend. That word made him shudder.

"Clare, its okay. We can still watch tonight if you want." _Please say yes, please say yes. _She nods, wiping her face. She stands on her tiptoes and puts her arms around his neck. She buries her face onto his shoulder. Jace is completely startled by this, but his arms go automatically around her soft waist. He tries to keep his mind off the fact that his arms are around her bare waste and his hands are on her bare back. She hugs him tighter, still sniffling. _She's so soft._ He can feel her heart beating steadily. She smells like her usual apples and strawberries, but there's a new smell on her, Sebastian's cologne. Jace ignores that and rubs her back comfortingly. His fingers brush her bra clasp and his heart begins to beat fast. She breathes in sharply and lets go of him.

She clears her throat. "You go ahead downstairs. I'll just, um, you know change." Jace nods and leaves her room. When she shuts the door he grins to himself, but he still can't shake the feeling of her warm skin off his arms.

He walks downstairs to the living room where Sebastian is sitting. He sneers. "Sorry you had to see that. I know how much it pains you." He has a mischievous look in his eyes. "Everyone knows how much you love Clary. Well, everyone except her."

Jace clenches his fists. "That's not t-"

Sebastian's harsh laugh interrupts him. "No point in denying it. I can't blame you though; she really is a fine piece of work. Sadly, for you, I was able to snag her before you." He laughs again.

"You shut the hell up! You can't talk about her like she's your property! You better not hurt her or I swear I will-"

Clary's voice cuts through Jace's threat. "Hey, I heard yelling. You guys alright?" She walks in wearing a t-shirt, shorts and a face full of concern.

Jace quickly responds. "Yeah. I'm just going teaching your boyfriend a thing or two from Sex-Ed." That shut her up immediately. Her face turned a pretty shade of pink. When she gets over her shock she leads Sebastian to the front door, and out of Jace's sight. He eavesdrops.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Clary's voice sounds so sweet.

"Okay. Goodnight, Clary." He hears silence and assumes they're kissing. After several minutes, he hears a slight moan and a groan following. Jace was going to get sick. He clears his throat loudly. The noise stops immediately.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." He hears the door shut and quietly runs to the couch to sit. Clary walks into the living room leaning on the side of the entrance. Jace notices that her lips are slightly swollen. "Do you need a cough drop? You were coughing awfully loudly." She smirks.

"No. I'm fine. I just felt throw up coming up my throat for some weird reason, but I'm fine now, thanks." Clary moistens her swollen lips, looking around at everything, but him.

"Well, are we going to watch or not?" She turns and runs up to her room without waiting for his response. They usually watched in her room; it had a king sized bed and a flat screen TV. Jace grins and follows her up the stairs.

-o-

**Clary POV**

Clary's thoughts keep on drifting to what Sebastian had said to Jace. The conversation that they had on Friday had been far from pleasant.

-o-o-o-o-

_"Sorry you had to see that. I know how much it pains you. Everyone knows how much you love Clary. Well, everyone except her."_

_"That's not t-"_

_Sebastian's harsh laugh interrupts him. "No point in denying it. I can't blame you though; she really is a fine piece of work. Sadly, for you, I was able to snag her before you." He laughs again._

_"You shut the hell up! You can't talk about her like she's your property! You better not hurt her or I swear I will-"_

_Clary steps in before they can do any physical damage. "Hey, I heard yelling. You guys alright?" She walks in, her face a mask of concern._

-o-o-o-o-

She has never been so confused in her entire life. Since when did Jace like her, even **love **her? Well he did love her, but in what way was Sebastian talking about? That had her thinking the entire weekend and now it was Monday. She was going to have to face them again.

"Hello? Earth to Clary. Hon, are you okay?"

Clary looks at her mom, her eyes glazed. She blinks a couple times. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you're okay; you're kinda hurting your pancakes." Jocelyn gestures towards her pancakes, which were cut into tiny pieces.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really." She lets a nervous laugh.

Jocelyn looks at her suspiciously. "Are you pregnant? Because if you are, then you can always tel-"

"NONONO. There is nothing wrong and I am NOT pregnant!" Clary's eyes widen into saucers. She shoves pancake into her mouth before her mom can ask anymore questions.

"Oh, Jace is driving you to school. I have an art display. The museum _loved_ my art and decided to add it to their art collection on display. We're discussing the celebration for tomorrow night."

Clary nods mutely. _Okay. I'm riding in the car of my best friend who apparently loves me._

Jocelyn looks at Clary strangely, but continues. "I'm inviting the Lightwoods. And you will be needing a date."

Clary nods again.

"I've gotta go, hon. I'll see you later!" Her mom stands up and walks to the door leading to the garage.

Clary stares at her pulverized pancakes. This is the first time she doesn't want to ride with Jace. _Maybe he loves me like a sister, not as something more. _She sighs, it sounds like she's trying to convince herself. She angrily shoves the rest of her breakfast into her mouth and dumps the plate in the sink. _Why am I so bothered by the thought of Jace loving me? I love him, but in a platonic/friendship way. I'm dating Sebastian anyway. _Would she date Jace if she wasn't dating Sebastian? Maybe, maybe not. His golden eyes and lean muscle were sorta tempt- _NO. I'm dating Sebastian. I like Sebastian._

Shaking her head, she threw on her backpack and grabbed her sketchbook. Thinking about the Jace/Sebastian conversation, she realized that something Sebastian had said really bothered her. "_I can't blame you though; she really is a fine piece of work." _Jace had been quick to defend her. From what? _That's a compliemnt, sort of. _Clary felt chills roll down her spine as she remembered the sound of his harsh laugh.

She walked through her front door and out to the cold, April morning air. Jace's black Chrysler or whatever he calls it is waiting in his driveway. He sees her and motions for her to hurry up. Clary rolls her eyes, but jogs over to his car and throws open the passenger seat door. She slides in and shuts the door.

Jace glares at her. "Don't throw open the door so hard! You're gonna break it!"

"I'm SO sorry, Jace. I wouldn't want to hurt your pride and joy." Her voice thick with sarcasm.

Jace grins and starts the car. Clary leans over to turn on the radio. _"You're listening to Z100, New York's number one hit music station. We're back to: the Best of 2008. This is "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat."_ A guitar starts to strum:

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
Lucky to have been where I have been-

Clary abruptly changes the station.

"Hey! I liked that song!" Jace's persistent voice insists. Clary just rolls her eyes and scrolls through radio stations. She finally finds Lite FM. There was a loud electronic song playing. _Perfect! It'll avoid any conversations with Jace. _She began nodding her head to the pulsing beat.

We're the f***ing animals.(x3)

_"And that was Martin Garrix's 'Animals'. Next up is 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit, on Lite FM." _Clary lets out a squeal and turns the music up . She loves this song!

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

[Pre-Chorus:]  
With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries.

The song is so catchy that even Jace begins to sing along. By the chorus they were singing at the top of their lungs.

_[Chorus:]_  
If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]_

Clary dances in her seat singing and laughing. Jace starts laughing too, but he manages to stay on the road. He shakes his head, grinning.

_[Verse 2:]  
_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be

_[Pre-Chorus:]  
_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, get you another name  
Switch up the batteries

_[Chorus:]  
_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]_

Jace's car is on the street of their school. They have a minute to finish the song. 60. 59...58...57...

_[Bridge:]_  
Hmmmmmmmmmm, hoooooooooo  
Be _[9x]_  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah

He's turning to the school parking lot. 48...47...46...

_[Chorus:]  
_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be  
N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[3x]_

Jace begins to weave past cars to find a parking spot. 24...23...22...

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be...

When the song finishes, Jace finds a parking spot. Clary turns to him panting heavily and her cheeks obviously red. He looks at her , his cheeks also flushed and they just lose it.

"We-(_gasp)-_sounded so-(_gasp)__-_amazing!" Clary gasps in between laughing. That makes Jace laugh even harder.

Jace manages to respond, "American Idol-_(gasp)-_here-_(gasp)-_we-_(gasp)-_come!" Clary's eyes water and tears soon run down her face, but she's still laughing. _Maybe it was just a misunderstanding._

-o-o-o-o-

History class with Mr. Starkweather feels longer that usual. She sighs. _I have a class with Sebastian next. Come on. Hurry UP! _As if it sensed her impatience, the bell rings signaling the next period. Clary grabs her books and practically runs to her next class, Art.

As she reaches the open door, she slows her pace trying to look casual. Her heart was beating so hard. She's going to ask him to be her date, no biggie. _You got this, Fray._

But all her confidence shatters when she sees Seelie Queen sitting close next to Sebastian. Why did it have to be Seelie, not some other slut? Seelie was a slut, but she was the sluttiest of them all. She's wearing a tight red mini-skirt and an even tighter black tank top (that was so low that her boobs were practically spilling out). They were talking and he had his arm draped around her chair. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Seelie was flirting with him, but if he knew he showed no sign of it. Clary walks over to Sebastian, trying not to looked pissed. They've been dating for over a year, but he could be cheating on Clary? _NO. I will not think of that as a possibility. _Thankfully there isn't a teacher in the room.

Sebastian sees her coming, but doesn't shift from his position. He throws her a carefree smile. "Hey, Clary." _Maybe he is oblivious. _He turns to Seelie. "I'll talk to you later." Seelie stands from the chair and walks over to another where her stuff is.

Clary sits taking the spot where Seelie had been. She looks at Sebastian. "Is she something I have to worry about?" She tries to sound teasing, but it comes out tense. Clary cringes.

Sebastian gently laughs. It's a beautiful, musical laugh. He leans close to her and looks her right in the eye. "You have nothing to worry about." He kisses her so sweetly, but its a quick kiss.

_Okay. Here goes nothing. _"I was wondering if you'll go as my date to my mother's painting-display after-party? It's more of a gala than a party." She nervously laughs. "It's tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Can you make it?"

Sebastian looks pained. "I'm sorry, but my family is having a family dinner with Aline's family. I'm so sorry!" He sounds like he really means it.

Clary bites her lip._ I'm going to be the only one without a date._ She puts on a smile. "Yeah it's fine, really." But she can't help, but feel the sinking feeling in her stomach.

-o-


	6. When the Darkness Comes

**Hey guys! I hope you're lovin the story so far! I'm LOVING the follows/favorites/reviews! Thanks and I'm hoping to update more often, but no promises. I've got a project in Social Studies, and a massive one in Science. Oh and I want to thank s guest comment that suggested the upcoming song. The song title is at the bottom of the page. I'll try to update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the plot... (*sighs over dramatically*)**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"Hey, Seelie! I was wondering if you'd like to go a party with me." When his girlfriend hears the word party, she perks up. Jace immediately sees that and explains. "It's a black tie/formal party."

She hesitates. "I'm sorry Jace, but I can't make it. My family is having a 'family dinner party'. It's probably going to be crap, but I have to go anyway." Seelie shrugs. Jace becomes confused. _I thought she was a rebel that didn't follow rules._

"Can't you sneak out, or something? Like we did over the weekend?" Jace and Seelie began "dating" after the Friday movie night incident. She decided to sneak out of the house to meet him. But know she isn't acting so rebellious.

"Jace-"

"Come on! I know you can do it! Can you sneak out?" He's practically begging.

"NO. I can't, so shut the hell up and leave me alone! Damn!" She slams her locker shut and marches off, leaving Jace even more confused.

-o-o-o-o-

Jace examines himself in the mirror one more time before stepping out of his room. He was wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt underneath, and gold colored bow tie. Maryse was waiting for him outside the door. As soon as she sees him, she begins to tear up.

"My Jacey is growing up!" She's dabbing her eyes trying not to smudge her makeup.

"Mom. It's just a suit!" She just rolls her eyes.

"Get your brother and sister, we're going to be late!"

Jace runs to their rooms knocking on the doors. "Guys, hurry up! We're going to be late!" _And I can't afford to be late to an event where **Clary** is going to_ _be_, he silently adds. They finally emerge from their rooms wearing formal outfits. Isabelle was wearing a black lace, floor length dress; Alec was wearing a dark blue suit with black lapels, a black bowtie, and a white collared shirt. Jace is impressed. Isabelle was used to dresses, but Alec consisted of t-shirts and jeans.

Jace wolf-whistles. "You guys might even look better than me!"

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go." Alec responds warily. They all hurry down the stairs to their cars. Isabelle decides to ride with their parents, while Jace and Alec ride in Jace's Audi. As he backs up, Jace tries to ignore his stuttering heart and sweaty hands.

-o-o-o-o-

They finally find a place to park at the crowded art museum, but its far from the entrance. Jace sighs. They were going to be late. He and Alec rush out of the car and sprint to the entrance. They stop to fix their suits and bow ties. Taking a deep breath, Jace opens the door. The museum's lobby was completely decorated with lights and there were tables. Waiters were serving food, drinks and there was even a live band.

"Jace! There you are!" _Clary? Aline? Isabelle? _Nope, just his mom. "You're ten minutes late! Thankfully the Morgenstern's haven't arrived yet."

Suddenly, a loud voice comes from the speakers. "Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the celebration for Jocelyn Fairchild's art display. She has been an aspiring artist in New York, but thankfully her art work was discovered; its going to be a perfect addition to our modern art display. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jocelyn Fairchild." The audience claps loudly.

Jocelyn walks up the stage from one side. Jace strains his neck trying to see if Clary is there. Her mom starts her small speech by thanking everyone, that its an honor, etc...

The audience claps one more time as Jocelyn exits the stage and the music starts again. Still no Clary. _She's probably with that dick, Sebastian. _As the crown departs, he sees her and whoa. She looks amazing. She's wearing a green floor-length dress with a gold stripe that wound around her upper body; it made her eyes seem more green and her hair more red. **(A/N: the link for the dress is on my profile)** She looks really gorgeous. She's... walking towards Jace. He turns, checks his breath and quickly straightens his tie. By the time he turns around again, she's a couple yards from him. She's grinning and her arms are raised as if she wanted a hug. Jace smiles. _She's coming closer! His brain was screaming._

"Isabelle! You look amazing!" with her arms still raised, she shoves him aside. Clary is apparently talking to Isabelle behind him. They hug and compliment each other.

She turns and finally notices him. "Oh, Jace. Hi... Didn't see you there. You look fine." The look on his face must've been incredulous because she begins to laugh. "I'm only kidding! You look great! You, um, really know how to clean up." Her cheeks redden.

Jace smirks. "And you, don't know how to give a compliment."

Clary just rolls her eyes.

Slow music begins to play. Jace looks suggestively at Clary and offers his hand, making a silent invitation to dance. She pretends to think about it, but he just grabs her hand and pulls her to the center of the dance floor. He places his hands around her waist and she puts her hands around his neck. Jace can barely breathe. The song begins with a guitar plucking soft notes:

Underneath the echoes  
Buried in the shadows  
There you were

Drawn into your mystery  
I was just beginning  
To see your ghost  
But you must know

I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

His heart nearly stops right then and there when she lays her head on his shoulder. Jace tightens his arms around her waist and draws her closer to his body. He can hear her heartbeat beating quicky. _She can probably hear mine too and its beating just as fast. _

Now the door is open  
The world I knew is broken  
There's no return  
Now my heart is not scared  
Just knowing that you're out there  
Watching me  
So believe

I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

(Oh oh oh)  
For when the darkness comes

Be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

When the song ends, Clary pulls away from him. Jace's arms tighten and then lets go; his body seems colder where she was standing. He looks down at her and smiles a genuine smile. "Thanks for saving a dance for me."

Her cheeks are a little flushed. She nods, smiling. "Of course. I have a question. Where's your date?"

"I would ask the same for you. My girlfriend couldn't make it, so I brought no one."

"Girlfriend?" Clary quietly asks. She clears her throat. "And, um, yeah. Sebastian couldn't make it. But since when did you have a girlfriend?" She seems utterly shocked at the thought.

"Just since Saturday."

She looks completely curious. "Who?"

"Jeez, Mother." Jace chuckles. "It's only Seelie Queen." _It's not like Clary would care. She still has a boyfriend, even though he's a dickhead._

"Oh. Okay." Her voice was tight, as if she was holding something back.

Jace sighs. "If there's something you want to say, Clary, then you can say-"

"Why Seelie? Why did you choose that fucking slut out of all the girls at our damn school?!"

"Clary-"

"NO! Don't you 'Clary' me. That bitch was all over my boyfriend this yesterday and now my best **friend**! I have a right to be pissed!" Clary's voice was beginning to escalate and people began to stare.

"Clary can we talk somewhere else? People are staring."

"Oh I don't give a sh-" Jace decides to throw her over his shoulder and exits the museum. She's kicking and pounding his shoulder the entire trip.

"Jonathon Christopher Wayland! You set me down! NOW!" She's screeching so loudly. He finally sets her down and she punches him against the shoulder. Frowning, Jace rubs his sore arm.

"Jeez, Clary! You overreact too much!"

"Ha. You're lucky that Sebastian had a family dinner party, otherwise he would've pound you to a pulp!"

"Aww, Clary. Don't be that way, babe." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and arrogance.

"You know what? Maybe I'll just do it myself!" She launches herself at him, her fist drawn back for a punch. Sighing, he catches her fist and forces it down.

Realization dawns onto him. "Wait, did you say family dinner party? That's insane because Seelie had to go to one too." He thinks. "And you said that they were talking earlier? What was the last thing they said?"

Clary stops struggling and tries to drift back to yesterday. "Um. Sebastian said 'We'll talk later.'"

_Could they be cheating on us for each other? _Jace suddenly has an idea."Can you call him?"

She nods. "Yeah, but my phone is inside."

"I already have mine, but I'll wait for you." She nods again. She goes inside and retrieves her phone in less than five minutes. When she comes back out, she's already dialing Sebastian's number. She puts it on speaker phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sebastian. It's Clary."

_"Oh, Clary. Hi. Uh I sorta have to go now, but I'll call you later." _He sounded like he was in a hurry.

"I understand. I'm on the way to your house anyway."

_"Wait. What?! I'm not allowed to have guest-"_

"See you there, Sebastian."

_"Clary-"_

She hangs up sighing. Jace can't help but feel extremely attracted to her, right now. _She's so brave, not to mention feisty. _

She turns to him and tugs the sleeve of his suit. "Come on, let's go."

"To...?"

"Sebastian's house! Duh." She rolls her eyes. "I'll just go tell my mom." Gripping her phone tightly, she runs back inside.

Jace chuckles. _For such a small girl, she is so energetic. _Clary comes rushing out, grabbing his sleeve in the process.

"Where's your car?" She asks still running.

Jace stumbles. _Wow. She can run fast. _"Keep going straight .You'll see it."

Eventually, they see his Audi. _My pride and joy. _He unlocks it and Clary releases his sleeve to jump in shotgun. Jace starts the car and backs up. Breathing heavily, she types in Sebastian's address into his built in GPS. Closing her eyes, she leans back. Surprisingly, she begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"We-we are rushing to my boyfriend's house to see if he-he's cheating on me!" Tear's are beginning to slip down her cheeks.

"Clary, I don't see how that's-"

"It's funny!"

_Turn Right in 500 feet_

Jace turns right.

_You have reached your destination on the right hand side._

He pulls over in front of the house. "Do you want me to-?"

"Its fine. I got this." Clary hops out of the car and rushes to the front door.

As he watches her, he realizes that a part of him is hoping that Sebastian and her will break up.

-o-o-o-o-

**Clary POV**

Clary reaches up and rings the doorbell. Sebastian's mom opens the door.

"Hi Mrs. Verlac. I'm wondering if Sebastian is here?"

"Hi Clary. It has been such a long time! I'm sorry to hear that Sebastian broke up with you!

"Uh, wha-?" _This cannot be happening! Not happening!_

"I told him he was a making a mistake, but he ignored me. Well, sorry to say, but Sebastian is out. He's with his girlfriend, Seelie."

-o-

* * *

**Hey guys! What did ya think of my chapter? Yes some parts were great others were blah. How was the cliff hanger? Ouch right? So sorry that it took a while too update, but testing week is next week and I'm prepping. Thanks for al l the comments and follows/favorites. Thank you to a guest comment who recommended the song, which is from the City of Bones movie. BTW, Clary's dress is on my profile. I'll update ASAP! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat**


	7. I Love You, But I'm Not Worth It

**Merged Chapter #3**

* * *

-o-

**Clary POV**

Clary stares at Mrs. Verlac in shock. _So he's cheating on me._ In an overly sweet voice she says,"Thanks for telling me Mrs. Verlac. I just think you should know that you son is cheating on me. I've got to go, but thanks again!" Its Mrs. Verlac's turn to be shocked.

"Wait. Clary-"

But Clary was already sprinting back to Jace's car. One look at Clary's face and Jace knows better than to talk.

"Um. Do you want to go back to the museum?"

Her voice sounds cold. "No. Just take me home." They're entire ride is silent except for the soft patter of rain. He drives her up to her driveway.

"Do you want me to-?"

"No. I'm sick of boys." Sighing she opens the door and runs towards her front door. She hears Jace back up and parks in his driveway. She stumbles on the wet grass, but catches herself. Feeling frustrated (and now soaking wet), she tugs her heels off. Marching to the front door, she realizes that she doesn't have her keys. _Of course I didn't bring them! Now, I have to go to Jace's house. How can I face him after what I said?_

Sighing, again, she walks in the rain towards Jace's house.

-o-o-o-o-

**Jace POV**

_"No. I'm sick of **boys**." _So that's what he is. Just one of those sick "boys". _What happened to all of the years we've known each other? _Jace snorts. And he thought that she thought differently about him.

Slamming his front door shut, he locks it and runs up to his room. He throws of his tux and unbuttons his shirt. What Clary says keeps echoing inside his head. _"No. I'm sick of boys."_ He changes into pajama pants and lays down in his bed. Closing his eyes, he listens to the soft patter of rain on his roof. All thoughts of Clary leaving his head, he nearly falls asleep until he hears knocking. Groaning, he rolls out of bed. _Doesn't Alec have a key?_

Jace practically stomps down the stairs and throws open the door. "Don't you have a k-?" But it's not Alec. It's Clary. She's soaking wet, shivering, and her makeup is black streaks on her face.

"Hey. Um. Can I come in?"

Jace can only nod. He didn't expect to see Clary so soon, especially after what she said to him.

Her voice shakes as she blinks tears and water out of her eyes. "Hey. I'm sorry about what I said. You aren't like other boys. Sebastian _is _ch-cheating on m-me. We-we've been dating for a y-year and a half and I-I can't think-" Jace cuts her off by wrapping his arms around her. He hears her take a shuddering breath and begin to sob.

"Shhh. It's okay. I forgive you. Just let it out." he murmurs. Her face is buried against his chest and he's suddenly aware that 1. he's shirtless and 2. she's cold and wet. " Let's get you changed, okay?"

She pulls away and nods with a shaky smile on her face. "I don't deserve you, your know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah come on." She begins to walk, but leaves large puddles on the wooden floor. "Wait." Jace studies the problem and comes up with a solution. He bends down and scoops her up, bridal style. She yelps and wraps her arms around his neck. Her nose skims the side of his neck. Jace breathes in sharply and gulps.

He carries her up the stairs, into his bathroom. "You can take a shower. I'll grab you a towel and some clothes."

She nods. He turns to leave, but she grabs his hand. "Jace, wait. Thank you. I mean I don't what I would do without you." Jace rakes his eyes over her face. From her shining green eyes, cute nose, full lips to her chin. Something tugs at the pit of his stomach.

He pulls her in for another hug. He places his chin on top of her head and murmurs, " I love you, Clary."

"I love you too, Jace. You're the most amazing best friend in the entire world." _I **really **hate the word friend!_

Clary pulls away and gives Jace a peck on the cheek. She then ushers him out, closing the door. He jog into Izzy's room and digs through her closet. _Jeez! Doesn't she own any t-shirts?! _Her entire closet was either: black, lace, or sparkly. He grabs Clary some shorts and runs to his room. On the way, he gabs a towel. Randomly picking a shirt from his closet, he enters the bathroom. The shower is on, but he still covers his eyes and feels around for the sink top.

"Clary? Can I uncover my eyes?"

"Um, yeah. Do you have a towel?"

"Yup. And I have shorts and a shirt."

She doesn't respond after a couple seconds. "Izzy's shirt?"

"Nope, mine."

Jace hears her breathe a sigh of relief and grins. _That's my Clary. _"Yeah. She had no t-shirts whatsoever."

"I'm not surprised. Um. Could you leave them on the sink top?"

He realizes that he's still inside the bathroom, talking to Clary who's in the shower. Naked. "Oh...yeah. Sure. I'll just be, uh, going now." Closing, nearly slamming, the door behind him, Jace walks over to his bed and lays down. He hears the shower stop and some shuffling. Clary emerges from the bathroom only wearing his shirt. It's a little big on her; the bottom of the shirt reaches halfway down her thighs, but Jace likes the way it looks on her. Red, damp curls surround her shoulders. And her face is makeup free, but he thinks she looks more beautiful naturally.

"Yeah. These shorts are too big. Is it okay if I just wear your shirt?"

He responds a little too quickly. "Yes!- I mean yeah, sure." His mind does some conclusions: 2 people- one girl: wearing only a shirt, one boy: wearing only pajama bottoms, **alone in a house. **_Oh. Shit._

She climbs into his bed with him, going underneath the covers. Jace can feel her shivering. His arm goes automatically around her waist, drawing her closer. When she's all snuggled up, Clary looks up at him with big, green eyes. "Thanks again, Jace."

"Anything for you, Clary." She just smiles, closes her eyes, and places her hand on his chest. Jace begins to drift off, enjoying the feeling of Clary right next to him.

-o-o-o-o-

After what seemed like only minutes, Jace is awakened by talking. _They must've arrived. _Clary is still snuggled on his bare chest and his arms is still protectively wrapped around her. Suddenly, his door is thrown open.

"HOLY. SHIT!"

-o-

**Clary POV**

After drifting off in Jace's arms, a startled yell wakes Clary up.

"HOLY. SHIT!"

She bolts right up to find Isabelle standing by his door, her jaw threatening to drop on the floor. Clary shushes her, and looks back at sleeping Jace. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and he also sits up.

He looks sleepily around. "Wha...?"

"So. You finally did it Jace. You finally told her that-!" Isabelle says in disbelief.

His eyes widen to the size of plates and he gives her a look that Clary can't seem to decipher. "Told her what? That I loved her?"

Isabelle nods vigorously.

"Of course I told her! She already knew."

Isabelle stares at him in shock. "So... are you two...?"

"Best friends? Yeah, we've been like that for such a long time."

The entire time, Clary was watching them go like a tennis match. Jace looked like he was on the verge of panic, but spoke calmly. Isabelle was purely incredulous. _Okay. Weird. _She finally decides to speak up. "Okay... What's going on?"

The adoptive siblings simultaneously yell, "NOTHING!"

_Of course that's not suspicious. _"Yeah. Okay." She climbs out of Jace's bed, forgetting that she wasn't wearing any pants. Isabelle stares at her bare legs, then stares at Jace's bare chest. Her eyes nearly pop out of her sockets. She gives a death glare to Jace, and practically drags Clary out of his room.

When they reach her room, Isabelle locks her bedroom door and gives her Clary a wary look. "Did you have sex with him?"

She doesn't know how to respond to that. "You think that- Jace and I had-You- You actually-?" Clary nearly dies... laughing. "Isabelle! Why would we have-you know?"

Isabelle fidgets. "What, sex? Can't you say the word? I mean it's-"

"Ugh! Stop changing the subject. Why would you think that?"

"Because he- I thought- because..."

Clary begins to grow impatient. "I'm waiting."

"Um-uh. Well, I found you pants-less and him shirtless. I just put two and two togeth-! I mean, that I just presumed that that's what happened."

Clary nods. "I guess I would've done the same thing. Just please don't ever say or even think about that ever again! She visibly shudders." Ugh. Having... that... with Jace. I can't even imagine dating him! I feel like that's, like, incest or something." They hear a thump near the door. _It's probably Alec coming up the stairs._

Isabelle stares at her again with a weird look on her face. Clary deciphers it as disappointment.

She rolls her eyes. "Okay. What's with the disappointed look? First you nearly die thinking that we did 'it'. Now, you look all depressed."

"I-" This time they hear a loud gasp and the sound of footsteps retreating. Isabelle runs to the locked door and throws it open. Nobody's standing there. She runs into Jace's room with Clary on her heels. He's sitting in his bed, looking at something on his phone.

"What?" He asks in a bored tone.

In a sugary, sweet voice Isabelle says, "Hey, Jace. We're you, by chance, anywhere near my door?"

Jace gives her a smile. "Nope", he says, popping the "p". He drops shifts his gaze onto his phone again.

Isabelle nearly attacks him, but Clary grabs her arm and stops her. She gives her a look that says, _I've got this_. She walks over to Jace, feeling mischievous. He sees her coming and gives her another sarcastic smile. _Why is my heart beating faster? _She climbs onto his bed and leans in close. His smile wavers. She places a hand on his bare chest. Smiling as sweetly as possible, she brings two of her fingers to his neck, just under the back of his jaw. _I can feel his pulse here. Why is it beating fast, like mine?_

"Um. What are you doing?"

Clary rolls her eyes. "Feeling his pulse, duh. Ask him again." She looks back at him and stares into his eyes. His pulse is still racing. Jace's eyes are an unnatural shade of gold (similar to amber eyes, but lighter). Right now, the golden orbs are darker; his pupils are dilated. _Don't pupils dilate when that person likes- no. That's not true._

"Um. Okay. Jace, did you eavesdrop over my conversation with Clary?"

Something in his eyes soften. "No."

"I think he's lying. His pulse is racing fast and his cheeks are red." Clary says, turning to Isabelle.

Isabelle sighs. "No, I don't think he's lying. Just because his heart is beating fast, it doesn't mean that he's lying." She clears her throat. "There could be other reasons."

Clary suddenly becomes conscious of her hand on his bare chest and pulls back immediately. Tension fills the air and her face feels really hot. Not being able to shake the feeling of Jace's eyes on her, she jumps off the bed. "Yeah. Maybe he's not lying."

Isabelle and Jace nod.

Unable to look Jace in the eyes, Clary mutters and apology. "Sorry to bother you, Jace."

He begins to reply in a husky voice, but clears his throat. "I-um- yeah, sure. It's fine. No big deal." Jace gives her one of his rare, and genuine smiles.

Isabelle and Clary leave his room, feeling more confused and curious than ever.

-o-o-o-o-

"Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out that way."

Clary slams her locker shut. Sebastian has been pestering her with apologies ever since she's arrived at school. Carrying books in one hand and flowers from him on the other, she calmly walks away from him. She makes sure that her ex-boyfriend is watching as she flings the bouquet of flowers in the trash. Clary smiles to herself when she hears Sebastian huff away angrily and walks to her first period class.

-o-o-o-o-

Clary walks into her third period class out of breath. Thankfully, she isn't late. Mr. Galloway enters the room just as she takes out her notebook and a book the class is reading. It's called "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by William Shakespeare. It's about this sprite called Puck, who "helps" get revenge, but also bring people together. In other words, it's a very complicated story.

"Okay, class. Good morning. Please take out your homework and pass them forward." Clary turns around to pull it out of her bag. When she turns back around, there's a note on her desk:

'Sebastian also Jace broken up with me thinks to you. Yous a bitch! Their will b consequinses.'  
\- Seelie Queen

Clary clears her throat to hold back a laugh. _What kind of threat note is this? _She digs through her pencil case, looking for a highlighter and a red pen. The, she highlights all the grammatical errors in the note. In red pen, she adds a reply before sending it back:

'Bitch, I can't read this, try again.'

Feeling smug when the note didn't come back, she smirked in Seelie's direction._ Spe__aking of Sebastian, where is that retard? Why isn't he in class? _Clary's mom is old friends with the principal, Mr. Starkweather, and was able to talk him into allowing Clary to be in an English class one grade up. Unfortunately, Sebastian and Seelie are in the class, and Jace is in another.

Suddenly, Sebastian bursts into class with his head down. "Sorry I'm late."

Mr. Garroway smiles warily." Mr. Verlac, this is the second time this week. One more time and that will be a detention."

He nods, still keeping his head down. As he passes by her, she notices that he has a bruise surrounding one eye. He takes the desk in front of her. When he reaches for his notebook, she also notices that his knuckles are red and slightly bleeding. Shaking her head, she turns her attention back to the teacher and listens as he explains the chaos in "A Midsummer Night's Dream". But she can't help but wonder, _Who did he fight with?_

-o-o-o-o-

Clary walks into the cafeteria only to be dragged away by an angry Isabelle. "Hey-"

"Why didn't you tell me that Sebastian was cheating on you?"

"I...um-"

"You might be my brother's best friend, but you're also mine! You should've told me."

"I'm sorry! I was a little distracted last night. You were accusing me of having-"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I mean I would be distracted if you accused me of having sex with your brother."

That comment makes Clary turn pale.

Isabelle looks at her in alarm. "Are you okay? Was that too much?"

Clary shudders. "It's nothing."

They walk back to the cafeteria. Jace is nowhere to be seen. _Was Jace the on who punched Sebastian? Other than Isabelle, Jace is the only other person who knows about Sebastian cheating on me. Where is he? _Clary scans the entire cafeteria. Still no Jace. She spots Alec sitting at a table, his boyfriend Magnus next to him.

"Hey, Alec. Where's Jace?"

He looks at her in surprise. "You, out of all people, haven't heard? During second period, gym, Jace and Sebastian had a fight. I was watching the entire thing unravel. Sebastian called out to Jace some nasty things about you." Clary feels something inside her twist. "Jace defended you, then hell broke loose. Sebastian lost his temper and swung at Jace. Thankfully, Jace was able to move out of the way, but he punched Sebastian in the face. Just as the coach walked in, Sebastian kicked him in the knee. Jace had trouble walking, so the coach had to bring him to the office. Sebastian also went, but he didn't get sent home. Jace did, though."

_Sebastian_,_ the bastard. Why couldn't he just leave Jace alone? Now, Jace is injured._

Isabelle, in the other hand, couldn't stop speaking. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Will he be okay? How bad was he injured? Could he walk at all?"

Clary's eyes begin to well up with tears. _Jace. What an idiot, _she thought fondly, _I'm not worth the pain._

Alec notices her tears about to spill. "Isabelle! Will you shut up? look at what you're doing to Clary!"

Just as he mentions her name, Clary, overwhelmed with emotions, feels a heart wrenching pain and collapses.

-o-


	8. Awakening to Something Unfamiliar

**Clary POV**

_Why is everything so dark? _Clary realizes that her eyes are still closed. Unable to lift her heavy eyelids, she succumbs to the darkness.

-o-o-o-o-

"Is she awake yet?" Clary is tugged from her sleep by a familiar voice.

"Shhhh. She's not!"

"Jeez! You'll wake her up!" _Jace. _"Iz, you can go get some lunch. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

She sighs in resignation. "Okay, but I'll be back." Clary hears shuffling footsteps retreating. Then a set of footsteps and a strange noise coming towards her. She hears, who she assumes is Jace, sitting down.

She feels someone's hand grasping her own."Clary. What happened to you, huh? Izzy said that you blacked out yesterday. Are you okay? Well, obviously not. But you know what I mean. Just, please, don't be too seriously injured. Seriously, who's going to compliment my good looks?" He chuckles. "No, just please wake up soon. I lo-" He stops short when her eyes flutter open. he is immediately greeted by a pure white light. Nearly blinded, she blinks as her eyes adjust to the unnatural brightness. She sees a large, bulky figure. _Is that supposed to be Jace?_ She blinks, her eyes still adjusting.

"Clary! You're awake!"

"Yeah. I don't think I was in a coma or anything. Wait, was I?"

"No, you were just sleeping. Did you hear anything?"

Not wanting to bring it up, Clary lies. "Hear what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that-that-" Jace looks away. Then looks at her brightly. "That my shin has a massive, beyond massive bruise. Like it's excruciatingly painful right now."

"Is it broken?"

"It's just a contusion." Clary nods . (**A/N: a contusion is a much more serious version of a bruise. Athletes get these all the time and can sometimes be immobilized because of the pain.**). "But I got crutches because it really hurts that bad."

Clary sits up and feels pain on the back of her head. She slowly leans back down and reaches up to tenderly touch the area, but immediately recoils in pain. "What happened to my head?"

"When you fainted your head hit the edge of the table, then the ground. Do you want some Tylenol? I can call for a nurse."

"Are you sure?"

Jace nods. "Sure." He reaches towards the small panels on the sides of the bed and pushes a button.

Clary smiles and glances at his hands. His knuckles are split. "Hey, never got to ask you. Why did you and Sebastian fight? You could've just ignored him." _I'm not worth it. _"I'm really not worth the trouble."

"You aren't- what are you talking about, Clary? You're my best friend, of course you're worth it. I have no regrets, if that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah, but what about soccer. And basketball. And football. How long until you're going to be able-?"

Jace smiles warily at her. "Clary, shut up." He begins to lean forward. _Wait, what? Is he going to-um-really-uh..._

Clary just closes her eyes and stays still. She waits for the feeling of his lips, like in eighth grade, but it never comes. He kisses her forhead instead. _Oh. Nothing major. Why do I feel disappointed? _He stands, balancing on one foot and gives her the motion to scoot over. She slides over and he sits on the bed, propping his leg up. Smiling, Clary places her head on Jace's shoulder. "I love you, Jace. You're the greatest fr-"

"Shhh. Just leave it at that." _What's that supposed to mean? Why is my heart beating really fast? Can he feel my heart? _They stay like that until the nurse finally comes in.

-o-

**Jace POV**

"Clarissa Morgenstern, careful! We don't want you going back to the hospital when you're just leaving!" Jace chuckles to himself as he watches Clary dash towards the exit, with her mother on her heels. "Clarissa, I swear-!"

It's been a week since she fainted. The doctors had to observe overnight and she had several scans made. Thankfully nothing damaging happened.

He jogs to catch up with her. "You're lucky that you have such a thick skull! If it was anyone normal, they would've died or gotten badly injured."

"Yeah, your pretty little head would've gotten bruised."

"Oh. So you admit I'm pretty?" Jace asks, batting his eyelashes.

"You wish Herondale! I'm just saying that your skull is about as strong as a grape. If you hit your head on concrete, _squish._"

Jace winks. "No, my supernaturally good looks would've saved me."

She places a hand on her chest. "Be still, my heart."

Grinning he swings her onto his back. Surprised, she automatically wraps her arms loosely around his neck . "Jace, are you sure you can carry me? Your shin just finished healing." He carries her across the parking lot.

"Clarissa, you have the same weight as a teddy bear. Did you think you gained, like, fifty pounds in a week?" She hits his back. _You shouldn't have done that, Clary._

"Ow, my leg-"

"I hit you in the back, moron. Get it right the first time."

"No, seriously, I see black spots."

"Jace? Jace, are you okay? Let me down. Jace?" He pretends to tip forward, and she wraps her arms tighter around his neck. "I'm sorry, Jace. I-I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

"Clary, if i faint and fall on the concrete, and my head get's squished like a grape, I just want to let you know something." He begins to tip to one side, then the other. "Clary-"

"Yes, Jace?"

"You... Have... To... Stop... Being so gullible." He stops walking, waiting for a response. "Clary?" He feels her shaking.

She whispers, "Jace, don't ever scare me like that again." She begins to sob. _Oh, man._

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I-" He feels her go limp. "Clary? Clary! Oh, shit. OH shit. What did I just do?"

"You, " She suddenly says, " just fell for it. And you call me gullible. Gullible, MY ASS!"

He could literally feel her grinning and chuckles to himself. _That's my Clary_.

"Come on! Pick up the pace, lazy! Just because you were pampered for a week, doesn't mean that you have to move 5 miles per hour!"

Jace shakes his head. " I love you, Clarissa."

Silence. He can feel her heartbeat steadily beating against his back. "Love you, too, Jonathan." She rests her head on his back.

-o-o-o-o-

**Clary POV**

Clary stares out the window and begins to space out. It's been weeks since she fainted and everything has gone back to normal, except for the Sebastian issue. He just came back to school after being suspended. All Clary's friends formed some sort of wall to protect her from Sebastian and Seelie; every class she had, there was someone there with her. Her teachers seemed to be going a bit easier on her, which Clary (extremely) appreciated. Unfortunately, she had a lot of homework to make up.

"Clary? Hellooo?"

"Huh? Yes, can you please repeat the question." She looks up to find Maia hovering over her desk. _Thank God. It's not a teacher._

"What? Class is over. Come on, time for lunch!" She grabs Clary's arm and practically (gently) drags her to the lunchroom. They shove the doors open and search for their group.

"You going blind, Fray? Come over here." Jace shouts across the lunchroom. They roll their eyes. They begin to make their way to the table, but Seabastian stops them. Clary feels herself panic._What will he do to us? _But anger, then iciness replaced her nervousness.

"Clary, I want to ta-"

"I have nothing to say to you Sebastian."

"Please, just hear me ou-"

Clary opens her mouth, about to interrupt him, but Jace intervenes. There's a look on his face that Clary hasn't ever seen on his face before. He looks murderous, yet there's smugness and amusement laced into there. "Jace don't do anything stupid."

He doesn't respond. Sebastian looks smug, but once he sees the look on Jace's face his expressions changes. Nervousness replaces his smugness, but he still tries to put up a brave face.

"What do you want Heron-"

He cuts off when Jace pulls back his arm for a blow. The entire cafeteria seems to quiet down. His arm seems to move inhumanly fast, but abruptly stops millimeters from Sebastian's face. Sebastian flinches and tries to move his head back, but ends tipping back too far, making him fall backwards onto the floor. He has a stunned look on his face, as if wondering how he got to the floor.

Maia is the first one to move. "Let's go." She says quietly. She begins to walk with Clary following, but she notices Jace still standing there . Feeling shaken from the look on Jace's face, she gently reaches for Jace's arm and pulls him to their table. The cafeteria goes back to it's usual chaotic noise. Halfway there, Jace seems to snap out of it. Alec, Isabelle, Jordan, and Simon are waiting for them. Clary forces Jace to sit down at the table. They all look at him with a stunned expression. He ignores them and begins to eat his lunch. They all shift their attention to Clary, making gestures for her to say something.

"Um, Jace. Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Clary gulped. He sounded politely cold. "It's nothing. Thanks, by the way." She quietly says.

She feels his mood shift after hearing her comment. He looks up at her from his lunch and flashes a smile at her. "Finally, what does it take to get appreciated here? I mean I know you guys already appreciate my good looks, but..."

She could literally feel their entire table groan and roll their eyes. Jace gives them an innocent look like, _What?_

Something comes over her and she suddenly can't resist leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looks at Clary, surprised. Suddenly remembering that there were other people there, she blushes. Her friends are stunned into silence (again), so she gives them the _What? _look.

Isabelle breaks the silence. "You know, you two would make a great couple." A few heads nodded in agreement. Before Jace and Clary could protest, the bell rang, ending lunch.

When they all disband, she sneaks a glance at Jace and sees him grinning and touching the place where she kissed him. She feels giddy as she walks to her class with Simon. _What is this I'm feeling?_

-o-


	9. New Clary

**Heeyyy everybody! I hope you liked the previous chapter! I'm just thinking of ways to follow the plot I thought of, but I just need some ideas (*hint, hint*). Thanks for the continuous support. Special thanks to new followers/favorite-ers out there! OH, AND PLZ, PLZ PLZ review: positive, negative, ideas, anything that i should improve, or whatever. I just wanted to say that I'm going to break my procrastinating ways and FINISH this story (*cheers*). ILYGSM (I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH)! And thanks for the continous support. **

** ~Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, will never own these characters... **

* * *

-o-

**Clary POV**

"Do I look fat?" Isabelle spins, making the dress flutter around her. Magnus and Clary give her wary looks.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

She pouts. "You guys don't mean it." She goes back into the changing room.

Clary glances at Magnus, he's picking at a glittery nail. He looks just as bored as Clary feels. " Iz, can we go? We've been here for hours."

The shuffling of clothing stops. "Hmmmmm...No."

Clary groans.

Isabelle dramatically slides the dressing room curtain to the side, and looks at her. Unfortunately for Clary, she knows that look: its the look she gets when she has an idea. "Clary how about you go shopping?"

She laughs nervously. "I- I don't want to. You can't-"

By now Magnus is perked up. "Yeah, Clary! Izzy and I can give you a makeover."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" She gestures at her jeans and t-shirt.

They both clear their throats."Nothing."

Isabelle speaks up. "We'll just, uh, improve the way you dress."

Magnus nods vigorously.

"But how will I pay?"

They both grin. "We'll pay."

Clary groans.

-o-o-o-o-

"Try this on- oh, and this!"

"Yeah, and also this!"

Clary staggers around, trying to stand while carrying a massive pile of clothing. "Do I really have to try on all these clothes?"

"Yes, so stop complaining!" Isabelle shoves her into an empty dressing room.

Grabbing a random top from the pile, something that Isabelle calls "a slightly cropped tank top". She pulls the light, maroon fabric over her head and braces herself as she turns to the mirror. Opening her tightly shut eyelids, she looks at her reflection. The shirt loosely hangs off her shoulder, but in a flattering way. She pulls a large, off-white cardigan around her arms and shoulders. "Iz, is the cardigan supposed to be big?"

"Yes!"

Glances back at the mirror. _Wow, that looks good. __Still my style, but slightly "improved". _Slowly but surely, tries on every single thing in the pile. "Izzy, I'm done!" She comes out feeling tired. "No wonder you're so skinny! Trying on clothes is tiring."

Izzy giggles. "It's a workout minus the running, like soccer. Come on, let's go pay."

"For everything? You don't have to, it's going to be very expensive."

She shakes her head. "No, it's a thrift store. Things are much better priced here!"

"No, I ca-"

"Shut up and come on!" She grabs Clary's hand and drags her to the counter, but abruptly stops. She backtracks to a men's clothing rack and pulls out a light gray-blue button down. "Hold on. Do you think Jace would look goos in this?"

"Um-He-I guess...?"

Isabelle shrugs and adds it to her pile. They approach a very surprised cashier lady and watch her type in the prices for everything. When she finishes, she beams at them.

"Thank you so much for your purchases! You know, 100% of the money goes to charity. So we really appreciate it! Have a nice day!"

Clary smiles and thanks her. Knowing she was going to regret it she glances at Isabelle, and is greeted with a smirk. She then turns around. "Magnus! Where is he!?"

"Wait, hold on. Is still have to pay." Magnus walks over carrying a mound of glitter. _No, wait. Those are clothes. _The cashier seemed to be momentarily blinded as she entered the prices. After several (looonngg) minutes, he walked over to the impatient girls and gave them a sheepish grin. "Sorry it took so long!"

No response. They just turn and walk to Isabelle's car.

"Okay, I was thinking that we should do her makeup."

Hearing this, Isabelle perks up. She turns to Clary and gives a hopeful look. Her mind debated: _Ewww, makeup. But it would be fun to try som- NO! NEVER! Well, maybe. Oh, I'm really going to regret this. _"Sure", Clary whispers.

"What? Speak louder."

"SURE! Fine, whatever."

Magnus and Isabelle beam at each other, then at look her.

_Well, shit._

-o-o-o-o-

At Isabelle's house, they go to her room. It's black (not in a Gothic way though) with gold and white swirls. She and Magnus literally shoves Clary into the seat of her vanity. Clary watches as Isabelle pulls a big, suspicious looking, black box from under her bed. She places on the table with a thud and opens it. Curious, she peers inside. To her horror, it's full of A LOT of makeup in organized little piles. She, (Isabelle), pushes a button and the box expands even more.

"Oooohhh. Is that your stash?" Magnus looks inside, nodding his head in approval. She and Magnus turn to Clary and begin to scrutinize her.

"Nice skin, and with surprisingly small pores." _What the hell are pores!? _

"Yeah, and her eye brows don't need filling just a little plucking." Magnus nods vigorously.

"Her eyes just need some mascara, but she pretty thick eyelashes." He glances at Isabelle. "You ready to do this?"

"Hell, yeah! But first, let's take a 'before' picture." Isabelle searches for her camera and takes a photo of Clary. They then grabs some facial wipes and wipe her face thoroughly. Isabelle takes out some tweezers. "So sorry, Clary."

Clary's eyes widen. "Wait. Why are you- OW! Isabelle- OW!- what are you -OW!- doing-SHIT!? THAT HURTS!" She begins to squirm, but Magnus tightly holds her down. When Isabelle finishes, she rubs her sore eyelash area, sniffling.

"The painful part is over. Now, all you have to do is listen to what we say, okay?"

Clary gulps, but nods.

She watches Isabelle reach into her box to take out a medium sized pouch, which she hands to Magnus. "Dump everything out and open them."

He does as instructed. Clary peers around him and sees unopened makeup. She looks at Isabelle in disbelief. "When did you get all this new makeup, and why are you using it on me?"

"Clary, Clary, Clary. Do you think I'm an idiot? You're a girl and I knew that your curiosity would win you over, so I bought new makeup specifically for you." _Though I don't like makeup that much, I'm surprisingly touched. _

After opening all the packages, Magnus asks Isabelle,"Isabelle, what's the plan? Are we doing dramatic, natural, or..."

"Hmmmm." She looks at me. "We should go for natural but enhancing, if you get what I mean. Maybe make her eyes bigger and, Magnus, NO GLITTER!"

He nods then begins to sob in mock sadness. "Got it."

"One more thing." She walks over to her iphone dock and scrolls through some music. "Perfect."

What do you mean? Oooh  
When you nod your head yes

But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? Heeey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
What do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh What do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?

Clary sits as still as posible as they put sticky stuff on her face and 'curl her eyelashes'. They put some stuff called eyeliner on her eyelids and mascara on her eyelashes. On her lips, they applied something called "Baby Lips" which is like colored lip balm. When they finish, Isabelle snaps another photo. Anticipation and nervousness stir at the pit of Clary's stomach.

Magnus grins at her and begins to wipe non-existent tears from under his eyes. "My Clary is so pretty!"

She turns to the mirror to see... herself, but with much bigger and greener eyes. The thing Isabelle called "foundation" made her skin look soft. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, with her lips the same shade. She was speechless.

Isabelle looked at her hopefully. "Do you like it? I mean for an everyday look, your skin is nice enough not to apply foundation, but-"

Clary hugs them both. She feels tears well up in her eyes. Isabelle looks at her, her face full of concern. "Do you not like-?"

"Oh, gosh, no! I love it. It's just that (sniffle) the last time you applied makeup on me was for my first date with Sebastian. Remember? I may seem happy, but-"

Magnus hugs her. "Clare, you are my brave little soldier but it's okay to cry. We know how much this affected you so don't be afraid to."

Clary sniffles. "But my makeup-"

"It's okay. We put waterproof mascara on and the foundation is an easy fix." Clary nods and begins to sob onto the shoulders of her supportive friends. _I've never realized how sad I was. Ever since I started high school, I thought that a break up would just be a break up nothing more. But he _cheated _on me. _The waterworks just keep on coming and coming in waves. After her crying session, her face feels swollen.

Isabelle stands up and changes the music to one of Clary's favorites: Lean On by Major Lazer and DJ Snake.

Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other

But the night was warm  
We were bold and young  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go

Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on

They sit Clary down again and fix her make up. Magnus grins at her. "We are going to show Sebastian what he's missing, okay?"

Clary nods. Then, a new feeling washes over her. The feeling for vengeance.

-o-o-o-o-

When they finish, Isabelle looks at Clary. "Hi, New Clary."

When they stare at her, she feels her cheeks begin to get warm. Covering her cheeks, she tells them, "Stop staring at me!" They laugh.

Magnus scrunches his nose at her. "You're so adorable!"

"I'm going to get some snacks and drinks. Magnus can you help?"

"Sure."

"I can help, too," Clary says, in an attempt to repay what they did for her.

"No, you can organize the clothes. Lay them flat on my bed in piles for you, me, and Magnus."

Once they walk down the stairs, Clary sets off to work. She organizes hers first, then Magnus' (which was easy because of the sparkles), then Isabelle's (lace, slight sparkles, fitted tops, etc...). She listens to One by Ed Sheeran, but suddenly hears a door slam shut. Startled, she walks out into the hallway and nearly gets knocked down. Thankfully, arms wrap around her waist and steadies her. She looks up at her rescuer. Jace. Actually, a sleepy looking Jace. His hair is tousled (but he still can look good)and his t-shirt is wrinkled.

He releases her and rubs his eyes. "Hey, Clary. What are you doing here?"

"Magnus, Isabelle, and I were just having fun."

"Mmmm." Once he gets a better look at her face, his eyes widen. "Hey, what happened your face?"

She pats feels her face, hoping none of her makeup smudged. "Nothing, why?"

"It's just-" She watches his eyes travel down to her lips, which seems to make him more rattled. Weirdly, this makes her feel smug "I-uh-You-"

They hear people coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Jace." Magnus comes into view holding a plate full of nachos.

"Hey."

Isabelle sees Jace and lights up. "Hey, what do you think of Clary's face? Isn't she pretty?"

"It's-uh-" He clears his throat.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." _What's that supposed to mean? _"Jace, come and try it on for us!"

She grabs his sleeve and drags him into her room. "Clary, where's my pile- oh wait, I see it." She pulls out the button down and tosses it to him. He catches it and takes of his shirt right in front of us. Clary looks away, feeling her face heat up. When she dares to look back up, he's buttoning the shirt up. He looks at her and smirks when he sees her (what she assumes) red face.

He gives us a twirl. "So. What's the verdict?" The shirt looks _amazing_ on him. The color makes his gold eyes pop, and with a few top buttons open he looks like a god. Even in pajama pants.

_I wonder what my expression is. _She looks up to find all of them staring at her with suprised expressions on their faces. "What?"

Isabelle gaped at her. "I can't believe you jus- Did you even hear what you just said?"

"I-um- no..."

"You just-"

Jace cuts her off. "_'Damn, you look hot!'_"

"Stop being so self-absorbed. I would never say that." She says, rolling her eyes.

"For once, he isn't. You really just said that." Magnus laughs.

"I just-wahh?"

Jace winks at her. "Glad to know you feel that way, Clarissa."

"Sorry...?" She offered weakly. She glances at Isabelle and Magnus and sees them watching their conversation looking amused.

"Well I'm not!"

-o-

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is: 1)late, and 2)a bit boring. This is like a filler chapter just to get the plot going. BTW: that button down shirt that I had in mind was from the one in the movie when they went to the greenhouse. I totally would've used a shirt from the book, but Jace had a think for gray shirts so. For those who have read the Infernal Devices: I'm reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" and I when I saw the name Jem... I like died at that spot lol. Sorry for such a long break in between chapters, I think I'm releasing chapters on Fridays or weekends. Thanks for everything and PLZ, PLZ, PLZ review! Thanks guys!**

**~Charlotte**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lean On by Major Lazer and DJ Snake**

**What Do You Mean by Justin Beiber**


	10. My Anchor

-o-

**Clary POV**

Clary clears her throat. "I gathered you all, my closest friends, today to discuss something important." She grins darkly. "Revenge."

Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Jonathan, Maia, Jordan, and Simon sit around her formal dining table looking at her, bewildered; Jace just grins at her and she feels her cheeks heat up. He then raises his hand. "What do you have in mind?"

"Um. I don't know. That's why I gathered you guys. What exactly does one do to get revenge?"

Isabelle stands, slamming her hands on the table. "I have been waiting for this. I seriously been waiting. "

Magnus perks up. "No way! You're gonna use-"

"Oh hell yeah, I am!" She gestures to the rest of us. "NOBODY moves a muscle. We'll be right back." She grabs Magnus' hand and they rush outside.

Jordan blinks. "Okay, so I'm think-"

He gets interrupted when Magnus and Izzy come rushing back to their seats. They're faces look giddy. Clary glances down and sees that Izzy is holding a thick, black binder, which she slams down on the table. "This is my binder of revenge tactics. This baby has the perfect plan, or plans, for any retaliation situation." She hands it to Clary, then gestures to the boys. "You guys better watch out."

Clary, cautiously takes the binder. There are tabs that separate _very _thick collections of paper. _Cheating, April Fool's, Revenge these tabs go on and on. _She flipped to the _Cheating_ tab and scanned through some surprisingly elaborate schemes. "Iz, I don't know which one to choose."

Jace slides the binder towards him. He reads several entries, whistles and slides it to Maia. He looks at Iz with newfound respect. "Wow, Izzy. Did you do this by yourself?"

"No. Magnus and I started this since 8th grade. We've built it up ever since. I," she says sliding the binder towards her," recommend doing more than one." Grabbing scrap paper, she quickly scribbles several ideas:

_Ideas to Piss Sebastian Off:_

_\- date his worst enemy, Jace_

_\- get a makeover (makeup+clothing)_

_\- sneak into his room and cut the crotch section off ALL his pants (and leave one embarrassing one)/cut off all his pockets (so his phone will fall and break)_

_\- put his number on Craig's list_

_\- sneak into his room and hide several alarm clocks (in an unknown area) and have them alarm at 3 a.m._

_\- cover an uncooked egg in chocolate and give it to him for Valentine's Day (anonymously)_

_\- remove eyebrows_

_\- replace shampoo with Nair_

_\- haunt his house_

Clary looks at Izzy with amusement in her eyes. "I'm happy that you're my best friend!" They pass the list around. "All in favor to do these, say 'HELL YA!'"

"HELL YA!"

She grins. _Sebastian, prepare yourself to meet New Clary. _"Let's do this."

-o-o-o-o-

They make a plan: the girls at Clary's house, the boys at Izzy's house. After eating dinner and settling down, the girls "prepare for bed".

Clary glances at the clock: 12:00 a.m. "Girls, get ready. We have an hour to prepare." They all shift and, lightly stepping on the ground, begin to change into black clothes. As she laces up her combat boots, Clary's heart beats rapidly. Opening a container full of hiking gear, she hands each one of them a headlamp. She grabs her small, black hiking backpack and fills it with essentials: her wallet, phone, and some extra headlamps.

Maia whispers, "We should put eye black."

Izzy looks confused. "What's that?"

"It's the line that football players put under their eyes. For us, it'll just look dramatic."

"Yes! Let's do that!. Clary, do you still have face paint?"

Clary nods. "Yes." She walks over to her closet and pulls out a bin full of Halloween themed items, including face paint. After painting the lines on their faces, Clary checks the time: 12:58 a.m. "We should signal them."

"Wait, we have to set up the doubles." They rearrange their sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets to the shapes of three sleeping girls.

Maia takes out her phone, but Izzy pulls out a flashlight. Maia questioningly looks at her. Izzy sighs, "Knowing them, their phones aren't on vibrate and my parents room is right next to where they're staying. If you call or text them, then we're dead. Plus, signaling with a flashlight is _way _cooler. She aims the flashlight to the window facing Clary's. She watches as Izzy flicks the light on and off twice. After several seconds, it feels as if the boys had forgotten the plan. Relief fills Clary when a light responds from the opposite house. They watch as the boys open a window and climb out using a tree; they, too, are dressed in black.

The girls look down. Jace flashes the light at them from the ground. Opening the window, Izzy climbs out and latches on to the nearest tree branch; she slowly climbs down and successfully reaches the ground, no injuries. Maia does the same and Clary sees Jordan watching nervously. She smiles, then feels her eyes tear up. _That's how I thought Sebastian cared about me. _Shaking the thought out of her head, she climbs onto the windowsill and grabs on to the thick branch. She shuts her window as gently as possible. Slowly making her way down, her foot can't find a placement. _Curse these short legs!_

She's about to panic, when Jace whisper-shouts. "Jump. I promise I'll catch you."

She nods. She sits on the branch she's on; it's a six-foot jump into Jace's waiting arms. _You better catch me, you idiot! _Her heart racing, she pushes of the branch. She shuts her eyes and clenches her teeth to hold back a scream. She waits for Jace to miss and for her to injure herself, but the impact never comes. Jace catches her by the waist and gently sets her down.

His hands linger on her waist as he gazes down at her. "Told you that I'd catch you." The moon is full, but Clary prays that it's dark enough so Jace doesn't see her blush. She looks up at him and sees his smirk, making her blush even harder.

Someone clears his throat and Jace removes his hands. _Jon,_ Clary thinks fondly. She turns to the group. "What two cars are we taking?"

Jordan volunteers, along with Maia. They split into groups of two and push the cars a block away from the houses. Once they're far enough, they start the cars and drive.

Clary texts the others in a group message.

_Clary: We'll going to Bob's 24/7 store on West-port street._

Sitting in the front passenger seat, Clary rolls down the window. The fresh air feels nice and she watches as they begin to enter the urban New York City. She looks at Jordan's car, a couple lanes away. Jace sits at the second row; he waves as soon as he sees her, then rolls down the window. When Jordan's car shifts a lane closer, Jace and Clary high-five.

Both cars stop at a red light. "Jordan!" Maia calls across Clary's lap to Jordan's open window. He looks at her. "Race ya!" They both grin like idiots and hit the accelerator when the light turns green. They tear through the nearly empty streets, but Jordan cuts right in front of us. She grins deviously and turns right.

"Maia-!"

"Don't worry Clare. I know what I'm doing." After several more turns, the store comes into view. Maia enters the parking lot with Jordan on her heels, but the girls still beat them.

After parking, Maia grins victoriously at Jordan. He rolls his eyes (but smiling) and gives her a kiss. "Nice driving, babe. I can't believe you beat me."

"Well, stop being surprised or else I might have to whip your ass all the time."

Jace grins at a pink-eared Jordan. "What an offer! You're so _whipped_!"

"I-I'm not!" Jordan stammers, but the entire group laughs.

Izzy shushes us then looks at us all seriously. "Remember what we came here for let's go inside." In the front of the store she stops them again."So the list I made, we can only accomplish a certain amount." She turns to Clary. "Is Sebastian a heavy sleeper?"

Clary feels her face warm. "You don't have to worry, he's at his dad's house in New Jersey and according to what he told me several weeks back his mom's at a buisness trip. We have an empty house."

They all exchange glances. Izzy grins mischievously. "Now that we know that, we can do four: haunt his house, replace his shampoo with Nair, hide alarm clocks, and the cut his pants thing. We'll split up into four groups. Jace and Clary are in charge of the alarm clocks; Simon, Me, and Jon are in charge of the haunting stuff; Magnus and Alec are in charge of the Nair; and Maia and Jordan are in charge of the scissors. We'll meet in 15 minutes, okay?" She looks at the group and they nod. "Hands in. Team...What name?"

"Team Sebastian Slayers?" Jon suggests.

"Okay. Team Sebastian Slayers! 1-2-3 break!"

They all split up. Jace grabs Clary's hand and drags her around the store. Surprisingly, they find small alarm clocks.

"Jace, how many should we-?"

He sighs. "Clary, you can stop pretending."

"Pretending...what?" Her heart is beating fast, strangely.

"Pretending that doing this isn't hurting you. You smile and laugh, but you aren't fooling me; it just doesn't looks the same. Just admit to me that you're in pain and don't lie about it."

She nods. "You're right, Jace. I'm very hurt about what he did, but something like this will distract me. That bastard deserves it! I mean, come on, he's been cheating on me for three f*cking months. " She stops herself when she feels the familiar ache in her throat that signaled tears in her eyes. Tracing her fingers on the clock, she regains her composure and turns to Jace again. "Thank you for caring, but trust me I'll be fine. Trust me-"

He hugs her and she buries her face against his chest. "I know, I trust you. Just don't be afraid to tell me, okay? I may not seem as understanding as a girl, but we still have a close relationship. You know that I love you."

"And I love you too." Clary looks up at him, his golden orbs staring at her intently. She watches as they travel down to her lips, feeling that strange feeling of satisfaction. Red-faced, she pulls away and randomly grabs several alarm clocks then walks toward the cash register. "Come on, Jace."

Clary shudders slightly when she feels the heat of his stare. She sped into a brisk walk, nearing a jog. Daring, she glances back to Jace, but he isn't there.

"Need help?" She yelps when he suddenly appears beside her.

"Don't do that, Jace!" Trying to calm her palpitating heart, she dumps the alarm clocks on him. Leaving him, she walks toward the front of the store, but Jace catches up to her. _I swear, these short legs!_ He walks beside her, slowing his pace to match with hers.

"Clare, what brought the idea of revenge?"

She blushes. "I, um, actually read it in a book. Paper Towns by-"

"Let me guess... John Green?" Jace grins.

Clary's eyes widen. "How did you know?" She leans close to him. "Did you read it?"

He scoffs. "Do you really think that I, the golden god, would read a John Green book?"

Silence.

"Fine, I did read it. It looked interesting! Plus, the movie was pretty good. But don't you dare tell my friends!" His cheeks are as red as Clary's hair.

She grins and is about to respond, but get's interrupted. "Don't dare tell your friends what?" They whirl around to see Jordan and Maia walking towards them.

Jace clears his throat. "Nothing."

They all laugh as Jace's face turn a very bright red.

-o-

**Later That Night**

**Jace POV**

Jace left in charge of the air horns, so naturally he accidentally presses one of them; the sound echoes throughout the street. The entire black clad group cringes, then turns to glare at him. He gives them the _What?_ look.

"Shut up! You might disturb the neighbors." Clary hisses at him. As if to prove her point, the second story light flickered on at the neighbor's house. She gives him a pointed glare. The group notices the light and is on the verge of panic.

Izzy literally begins to hyperventilate. "What if we get caught?"

Rolling her eyes, Clary leads the entire group to Sebastian's backyard. They all take their time, attempting to be stealthy.

"Who's out there? We heard that! If you don't show yourselves, we're calling the police." A voice threatened. The neighbor's second story window was open and a middle aged man was looking around, nervously.

They all look at Clary. She puts a finger to her lips, and when the man isn't looking, she motions for them to follow. She runs lightly over the grass, barely making any noise, and heads towards a tall, white fence. Jordan make a move to open the fence, but Clary frantically motions for him to stop. She points to her ear. _It'll make noise_, he realizes. She motions for everyone to give her their bags. He watches as she throws the backpacks over the fence backs up. Concern bubbles in the pit of his stomach. _She wasn't able to climb down a tree, so how is she going to scale a fence?_They watch as she runs, and kicks off the fence. She grabs the top of the fence and uses it to pull herself up. When she reaches the top, she swings herself over the top and disappears to the other side. They all follow in suit, quickly jumping over the fence. Unfortunately, Jace hears what sounds like a duck. That distracts him momentarily and he falls hard on the grass.

Thankfully, Clary is. there to help him. _You okay? _She mouths. He nods in reply. She hands him his bag and they run to where the group is hiding in the shadows.

Although they're all hunched over and panting, they grin. Jace slings an arm around Clary's neck and rubs a hand over her hair. "Damn Clare, that was bad-ass!"

They all nod in agreement. Clary smiles, embarrassed and attempts to fix her messed up hair. "Thanks."

"Yeah, where did you learn to do that?" Maia says. She freezes and gives them a look like a deer caught in the headlights.

She clears her throat. Though Jace can't see her face too clearly, he can imagine her blushing. "Learn to do what?"

"Scale a fence like that."

"I-um-I...I did gymnastics." Everybody knows that she isn't telling, but they don't bother to interrogate her. Jace and Jon look at each other. They're thinking the same thing: _She did that when she would sneak in with Sebastian._ Just thinking about him makes Jace angry.

Clary leans forward. "Once we hear that window shut, we'll pass in through another way. When I used this method, I passed through the other side because there's no fence-"

They look at her incredulously. "Then why the hell did we have to scale that fence?" Jon asks.

"Well, his front lawn is clear, with no trees or bushes. We were supposed to enter through his front porch, but someone," she smirks at Jace," decided to wake up the entire neighborhood."

Jace holds his hands up. "I'm sorry, but I can't help if I attract attention. I mean, who do you know who's as hot as I am?"

"Well thanks to you, we have to enter through a window."

They just sit there for a while, waiting for that window to close. After what seems like hours, it does close and Clary immediately sets of to work. Jace watches as she goes to a window big enough just for her. She grapples with it, trying to pry it open.

"No. It has to be locked. What kind of sensible pers_-"_ It slides open. "Well, I guess I don't know anything anymore. Before I know it, I'll find out that I'm not as good looking as I think I am."

Shaking her head, Clary throws her bag in then jumps in following it. They all rush to go inside, but she slams it shut. _We weren't going to fit in it in the first place._ They suddenly hear a door open, and whip their heads to the back door. Clary. She motions for them to come. Jace picks up his bag and runs along with the others. The house is dark, but Clary has a flashlight on. She unzips her bag, pulls out head lamps, and hands one to each of them. After turning them on, they begin their revenge. _This is going to be fun._

-o-o-o-o-

_**(New Section Starts HERE)**_

**Clary PO****V**

"Okay, which one do you guys want to do first?" Clary asks.

"Why don't we do the split into groups thing again?" Simon suggests. They all agree.

She begins to assign tasks. "We'll use the same groups we did at the store, but before we act we should plan what to do for each plan. Follow me." Clary leads them up the stairs to the first door, Sebastian's room. She shows Alec and Magnus his bathroom. "The 'Axe' shampoo is his. There should be some more under the sink top. You can do whatever you want to the contents Dump it down the drain for all I care." She tosses them the Nair.

Walking out the bathroom and beckoning Jordan, Maia, and Jon, she shows them his closet. "This is his pants shelf. Remember: cut off the crotch, _and_ pockets. Oh, and leave this," she pulls out the scissors and cheetah print pants," but still cut off the pockets."

"Hell yeah, we will!" The three of them laugh.

Grinning, Clary brings Simon and Izzy to the center of his room. "Do WHATEVER YOU WANT! But only one condition." She grins even harder. "Make sure it'll scare the shit out of him."

Izzy rolls her eyes, biting back a smile. "Duh!" She hands them the bag full of "goodies" and they begin their work.

Jace follows Clary to one of Sebastian's random drawers. Opening it, she pulls out a crowbar.

"Whoa,whoa. Clary, what are you doing?" Jace cautiously asks. He reaches for it, but she tugs away, rolling her eyes.

"You'll see. Can you push the bed to the side?" He nods and, with surprisingly not that much effort, pushes the bed aside. "Thanks." She kneels down and pulls the rug, revealing the hardwood floor. She places her hand on the floor and searches for a rift. _I remember it was here. _She feels it. _There it is._ Using the crowbar, she tugs on the slightly raised floorboard. But it doesn't budge.

"Need help?"

She sighs. "Yes, please." Jace kneels next to her. She points to the proper board. "It's that one." He nods and uses the crowbar to pry the wooden plank. The plank budges and he pulls it off.

Clary looks into the secret compartment. It's a narrow, boxed area, about 4 inches wide. Inside, a small box rests. This is the compartment that she originally made for their future two year anniversary. Reaching in, she takes the box; nostalgia fills her chest and spreads throughout her entire body. She opens the box to reveal a watch. _This is the most expensive thing I've ever bought for someone. Sebastian, the bastard. _Shutting her eyes, and closing the lid, she breathes in and out. When she opens her eyes, she's not surprised to see her vision blurring from tears.

Jace notices this. "Guys. we'll be right back. We're gonna get something from the kitchen."

-o-o-o-o-

_(Song: "Aubrey" by Bread. Sad/From a guy's point of view, but sounds perfect for this situation.  
Also: "If" by Bread. Sweet yet melancholic)_

He takes her hand and leads her downstairs to a random room. He closes the door behind sit down on one of the couches, just sitting there in silence, not touching. _I've reached my limit. One touch, and he'll break me. _She clenches her fists, pressing her thumbs on top of the sides of her pointer fingers (a trick she learned to control emotions). Tentatively, Jace slides his arm around her shoulder and pulls her towards his body. That was the it. _I-I can't take it anymore. I just can't do it. _The tears slip from her eyes and she begins to sob into his shirt.

"I thought he LOVED me." She begins to strike his chest. "HE SAID HE LOVED ME! That BASTARD. IT'S ALWAYS THAT BITCH SEELIE QUEEN. IT'S ALWAYS HER. SHE TAKES MY BOYFRIEND AWAY, AND EVEN YOU. WHY CAN'T PEOPLE LIKE ME? AM I THAT UNDESIRABLE? WHY CAN'T I KEEP A GUY, FOR ONCE?"

She rests her forehead on his chest, her fists clenched, but lowered. "Why can't I? Please. I want a person to love me. What's wrong with me? I'm an ugly piece of shit. I'm just...just not good enough, am I? And for three months. With the 'it girl'." Her throat constricts, and she pours her heart out through her tears. She shuts her eyes, sobbing, and sobbing. The tears flow, nothing stopping them.

Jace sits there, silently supporting her. _Like an anchor. He's my anchor._

-o-


	11. What Are We Now?

**Hey! Here is another chapter! Thanks to all my new followers/favorite-ers and for constructive criticism. And (for a little preview into the future) Jon won't get in between them. I hope you enjoy!**

**Brief Explanation (just in case the previous chapter was confusing)-**

**Jace likes Clary. There was a time when Sebastian and Clary were together and he would tease Jace. Jace had been holding back because Clary was dating Sebastian, but not anymore.**

**(Sorry if that was confusing)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

* * *

-o-

**Clary POV**

Previously:

_Still grinning from ear to ear he responds, "Clare, about the kiss-"_

_"I'm sorry about that! I just-I- just forget about it." She's really pulling the cliche movie/book move. Well, not me. She looks wildly around the room at anything but him._

_He scoffs. "Forget about it? Clary," he gently grabs her chin, facing her towards him,"I have no regrets." His comments turn her face even redder, her blush disappearing underneath her shirt. When her thinks about the inside of her shirt, his mouth turns dry. He feels a slight blush form on his cheeks._

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"That was the best kiss I've ever experienced. Well, second-best; the first kiss we shared being the first."_

_"Are you saying that-?"_

_"That I like-like you. If that was what you were going to ask, then yes."_

_Clary gives him a look. "Jace, you're the sweetest. Thanks for trying to make me feel better; you didn't have to do that."_

_The happy feeling in his chest get's sinks to the bottom of his stomach and his grin falls. "I'm not kidding, Clare. I like you 'in that way'."_

_She gives him a knowing look again. "You can stop, Jace. I seriously appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but it's okay." She hesitates. "I enjoyed the kiss, too, you know. No regrets. So thanks for that, too." Her face becomes red again._

_I can see it. I can make her fall for me. "I understand. I won't hold back on you anymore, prepare yourself for the worst." He begins to laugh._

_Clary visibly gulps. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Oh, nothing."_

_"Um. O-Okay."_

_She hands him a bottle with cement colored (gray, pale, sticky-looking) liquid. He crouches down onto the floor and fills in the cracks, grinning._** I'm going to make her fall for me. No holding back.**

-o-o-o-o-

_beep. beep. Beep. BEEP. BEEEPPPP!_

Clary groans and rolls to her back. _Oh my God, SHUT UP! Maybe if I ignore it it will go away... _She quietly drifts back to sleep until her mind whispers something to her: _Remember what today is._ This makes Clary sit up. She sits there for a while trying to grasp any sense of awareness. Her eyes slowly close again, but she reminds herself what day it is. Sighing, she reaches for her phone on her bedside table and scrolls through her music. She sets it in the iPhone dock of her amplifier, turning up the volume.

_Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful_  
_And every night has its day, so magical_  
_And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle_  
_That can't be defeated_

_For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable_  
_In every lost soul the bones of a miracle_  
_For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable_  
_With something to believe in_

With new found energy, she walks to the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face. _Okay, yeah. That woke me up._ She looks into the mirror as she dries her face. Same green eyes, same freckles, but there's something different about the way she looks today. _No, it's just the nerves_, she thinks, shaking her head. She brushes her teeth and heads back to her room.

_Monday left me broken_  
_Tuesday I was through with hoping_  
_Wednesday my empty arms were open_  
_Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_  
_Thank the stars it's Friday_  
_I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_  
_Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_  
_I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_  
_To come around_

The clothes she prepared the night before waited for her on the back of her desk's chair. She throws on the loose dark gray hoodie, and grapples with the black skinny jeans. Humming to the song, she walks back to the bathroom with a medium sized bag in her hand. She unzips it and pulls out a tube. Not just any tube, but a tube of mascara. Isabelle has been preparing her for this day, training her in the art of makeup. With all of Izzy's help, Clary was practically an expert. Leaning forward, she applies black gel (eye) liner on her top lash line, and extending it to the "outer v". She then brushes on some mascara, trying hard not to blink.

_We are one of a kind irreplaceable_  
_How did I get so blind and so cynical_  
_If there's love in this life we're unstoppable_  
_No we can't be defeated_

_Monday left me broken_  
_Tuesday I was through with hoping_  
_Wednesday my empty arms were open_  
_Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love_  
_Thank the stars it's Friday_  
_I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday_  
_Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday_  
_I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love_  
_To come around_

Moving on to her hair, the part she's been dreading, she tugs out the elastic. Her wavy curls fall onto her shoulders; usually her hair would be orange-red, but the fall made her hair a darker, titan-copper color. Surprisingly, her wavy curls seem more manageable today, so she decides to leave them down. With one last glance into the mirror, she grabs her backpack from her room.

When she enters the kitchen, Jon's already eating. "Morning, Sis." He looks at her, looks back at his breakfast, and then quickly looks up at her.

"Morning." Clary grins at Jon's double-take.

"You look...nice. What's the occasion?"

"Well, today I'm-"

They're front door is suddenly thrown open then slammed closed. A very excited Isabelle comes rushing into the kitchen. "Sorry to barge in, but I had to see you, Clary." She looks at Clary and her eyes widen. "Wow, I did good. In training you, I mean." Clapping her hands, she walks over to Clary, and playfully bumps hips with her. "You ready for today?"

"I guess. Are you sure this will work?"

Jon clears his throat. "What are you talking about? What will work?"

"Today, Jace-"

Just as she says his name, Jace walks in. "Morning, Morgenstern's." He glances quickly over at Clary then, like Jon, does a double take. "Well, 'New Clary', you look beautiful today."

Clary feels her face turn as red as Izzy's top. "I-um-thanks." He winks, making her turn even more red.

"Well, I think we all can agree with that, Jace, but can someone tell me why my little sister is wearing makeup and girly clothing?" Jon fumes.

Clary frowns. "I am a _girl_ after all. What's wrong with my outfit and makeup?"

"There's isn't anything wrong, it's just that where'd all your t-shirts go?"

She shrugs, trying to keep a straight face. "The trash."

"Wait, what? You threw-"

They laugh at his incredulous expression. "I'm kidding, Jon. I still have them, don't need to get your panties in a twist."

"Thank god. Remember, that shirt I got for-"

"Yes, yes, yes. I remember. You wouldn't stop complaining about how expensive it was."

"Okay., but _why_? Why did you start wearing girly things?"

She grins, hiding her true nervousness. "You'll find out soon. Now come on, time to go."

"Okay." He puts his dish in the sink, and walks over to grab his keys.

Clary clears her throat. "I'm going to start riding with Jace starting today. Sorry." She quickly grabs Jace's hand, dragging him out to his Audi before hell could break loose. She throws open the door and dives into the seat. "Come on, Jace. If you want to live, then I recommend that you start driving."

He takes his time entering the car, and inserting his keys into the ignition. "What's the rush? Jon's going to be ca-" They see Jon throw open their front door, his eyes murderous. He starts walking towards them, and Jace scrambles to start the car. Quickly backing up, he drives away. When Jon disappears from view he lets out a puff air. "Yeah, I'll listen to you next time."

She let's out a breath she's been holding. "Yeah. Also, next time, lock the doors first."

Jace laughs. "Noted."

-o-o-o-o-

Jace parks at the school parking lot. They sit there in silence, taking in what they're about to do. He turns to her. "You ready?"

She nods.

Her breath hitches when he leans close towards her. "Remember how you're supposed to treat me. If you forget, then this isn't going to work, okay?" His breath blows against her cheek and his scent wafts around them.

She nods. Feeling bold, Clary turns her head towards him. Jace's lips are inches away from hers. Without hesitation, he leans forward and plants a small, sweet kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen. "W-what was that for?"

He shrugs, grinning. "Might as well get used to it, in and out of school."

Her confidence crumbles and she nods. She turns to open the door, but Jace stops her. "Let me do it. It'll look make me look more gentlemanly."

Clary rolls her eyes. "Gentlemanly, my ass."

He winks and gets out of the car. When he opens the door for her, she tries to look put-together as she steps out. Although he's dressed casually in dark khakis, a hoodie, and sneakers, Clary's heart beats faster by just looking at him. She watches as he reaches and holds on to her hand, intertwining their fingers. He offers a charming grin. "Let's do this."

They start to walk to the entrance of their school. As they enter, Jace let's go of her hand and something sinks in her stomach. Clary nearly gasps in surprise when she feels his arm go around her waist. Hesitantly, she does the same to him, gripping the side of his hoodie. He feels this and whispers to her, "Don't worry. Ignore everything else and just focus on talking to me."

Gulping, she nods. "Even though we're in this situation, you still manage to be a self obsessed asshole."

She feels his body shaking from laughter and she begin to loosen up. Shaking his head, he kisses the side of her head. He walks her to locker, feeling the eyes of people on them. Jace slides his arm around her shoulders, drawing her even closer to his body. On the way, they pass Sebastian. Clary immediately looks away, and up at Jace. She feels his hand shift round her shoulder, and his lips twist into a smirk. No doubt that he's giving Sebastian "the finger". Biting her lip, she inwardly chuckles.

When they reach her locker, Jace releases his hold on her. She opens her locker to switch books, feeling rushed since Jace was standing there. _Nobody seems to think we're a couple. Is this what we usually are like? _Jace seems to think the same thing because when she turns around, he leans over and plants a kiss on her lips. His lips push against her's with so much force that she can't hold back a groan. Once they hear a collection of gasps, they stop kissing. With their foreheads touching and his thumb stroking her cheekbone, there's no mistaking it. They're (finally) a couple. People begin to whisper to each other.

_Isn't that his best girl friend?_

_That bitch better die, Jace Herondale is mine. I thought they were only best friends._

_She's not even that pretty; what's with that red hair? It looks so fake._

At the end of the hallway that Clary's locker is in, they hear a door slam. _Well fuck!_ Clary looks at Jace, his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you sorry little shit!"

-o-

* * *

**Hello people of the Universe! Sorry if this chapter was bad/confusing. It'll be explained in the next chapter. Also, sorry if Jace's sudden choice to make Clary fall for him was confusing. Thanks for reading and feel free to follow, favorite, or comment/critique. YOU'RE FEEDBACK IS ESSENTIAL!**

**Oh, and if you want to see the clothing/hairstyles for this story, go to my profile. The link for Pinterest is there!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Waiting For Love- Avicii**

**Until the next chapter...**


	12. Bromance vs Romance

**HEY. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the characters.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_When they reach her locker, Jace releases his hold on her. She opens her locker to switch books, feeling rushed since Jace was standing there. Nobody seems to think we're a couple. Is this what we usually are like? Jace seems to think the same thing because when she turns around, he leans over and plants a kiss on her lips. His lips push against her's with so much force that she can't hold back a groan. Once they hear a collection of gasps, they stop kissing. With their foreheads touching and his thumb stroking her cheekbone, there's no mistaking it. They're (finally) a couple. People begin to whisper to each other._

_At the end of the hallway that Clary's locker is in, they hear a door slam. _Well fuck!_ Clary looks at Jace, his eyes were wide as saucers._

_"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you sorry little shit!"_

**Jace POV**

_Well, fuck. I'm screwed. _Jace can already see the epitaph on his gravestone:

_Jonathan Christopher Herondale-Lightwood, Age 16; __Died of decapitation from his best friend's brother; Was a great son, friend, and fake boyfriend_

He looks at Clary and can see the panic in her eyes. Jon was getting closer and closer. "Wish me luck, Clare-bear." Though it was expected, Jace couldn't help but feel surprised when he got ripped away from Clary.

"You little bastard!" Jon, with Jace's ear in hand, drags him into the boy's locker room and locks the door. He then shoves him onto a bench. "You said that you weren't dating my little sister!"

Though he's in this situation, Jace rolls his eyes. _Is he really this stupid? _"Jon, you're totally misunderstanding this. Don't you remember the list on how-"

"What fucking list are you talking about!?" Jace inwardly sighs. _He's raging right now, nothing's going to get through to him. _"I don't care about a stupid list, you lied about my sister."

"Come on, man. Hear me ou-"

Jon's arm draws back for a punch, but the door to the locker room rattles then slams open. "Jonathan Christopher MORGENSTERN! Get away from my boyfriend!" A flash of red dashes towards them and Clary roughly shoves Jon away from him, her green eyes flashing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He lied. He lied about dating you, Clarissa! How else am I supposed to react?"

She rolls her eyes. "Are you really that dense?" His face is expresses nothing but seriousness; Clary snorts and covers her mouth, but it doesn't stop her from bursting out in laughter. Her laughter seems to confuse Jon and his rage begins to seep away. She wipes her eyes. "My God! You really are that dense!"

"What are you talking about?"

Grinning, she opens her mouth but Jace quickly clamps his hand over it. "We should go to outside. There are many people listening." Jon reluctantly agrees.

-o-o-o-o-

"Wait. So you're 'fake' dating?"

"Yes, Jon. Did you really forget about the list that Izzy made that day?"

Jon coughs. " ." He turns to Jace. "Sorry about that."

"I understand. If I were in your position, I wouldn't want my sister's best manwhore friend to corrupt her."

"Thanks, man. You really do understand me. Rage happens when it happens." Acting as if Clary wasn't watching, they give each other a bro hug that's full of understanding.

"As much as I love all the bromance happening right now, remember: he's _my_ boyfriend. Jon, I don't want any competition." She winks, grabs Jace's arm and drags him back inside the school building.

"Clarissa, your jealousy is turning me on." He let's out a moan.

She coughs and quickly let's go of his arm. He hears her sigh in relief when she realizes that no one heard. "I mean- I-uh-I was just kidding you know."

He laughs and wraps an arm around her. "I know you were, but that still doesn't change a thing."

"Well, I guess I have to find your off switch."

"You know where that is." He looks down at her than at his crotch. Innocent, Clary follows his line of vision. It takes her a couple seconds to fully understand what he's implying, but he feels her stiffen. Jace watches as she looks back at him, disgust and embarrassment evident on her face, and throws her a wink.

She brings her hands to cover her red face. "It's not even 8:15 am and you've already started with your innuendos."

_I literally swear, she is the single most adorable thing in the world. _He begins to take off his backpack. Facing forward, he crouches down in front of her. "Hop on. In my special way of apologizing, I'll give you a piggyback ride to class. Just hold on to my backpack."

"No way. You're just going to say something stupid again. Plus, riding on your back isn't that as comfortable as other people's." She was obviously bluffing about the last part.

Jace opens his mouth to speak.

She cringes. "Don't say anything about me riding other guys. I most definitely didn't mean it in that way!"

He closes his mouth.

"I knew it! I knew it! See, I know you better than you think."

"Come on, I'm getting tired of crouching." He grins when she grabs his bag and wraps her arms around his neck. Although there are are only a handful of people in the hallway, the whispers can be easily heard. "If you really think you know me that well, then tell me what I'm thinking." He throws her higher onto his bag, keeping as secure grip on her thighs.

She leans forward so she can see the side of his face. He stops walking to turn his head towards her. _I like- no, love you. I want to see if you'll guess that. _She does her best to ignore the closeness of his face and just answer the question. "I think you're thinking of things that only a manwh-"

He plants a kiss on her lips, cutting her off, and begins to walk again. He answers softly, "You're wrong."

-o-

* * *

**Hello fan-people! I really hope you're enjoying my story so far. Feel free to follow, favorite, comment or suggest. Also, please mention if I have any mistakes, my editing is not so strict. Thanks for reading and until the next chapter...**


	13. Playing Nurse

**Thanks for all the support and for reading my story! I've finally reached over 200 followers and over 100 favorites (is it possible to die from happiness?)! This will be such a motivator for me! ****I'm sorry about the previous short chapter. I just wanted to put something out there!**

**BTW, HAVE ANY OF YOU WATCHED THE NEW TV SERIES SHADOWHUNTERS!? IT'S BASED ON TMI: CITY OF BONES AND I LIKE DIED. Sadly, they changed quite a bit of the story, but a TV show is a TV show. The first episode came out on Jan 12, the second Jan 19.**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**100th favorite-r: AngelofCertainDeath**

**200th follower: musickat75**

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the characters.**

* * *

-o-

**Clary POV**

Algebra II is dull compared to Clary's eventful morning. The sudden kiss Jace gave still lingered on her lips. She feels her self smile at the thought, and brushes her fingers over her lips. _Why am I happy? It was all just for show. Just to get reven__-_

Behind her, Isabelle kicks her chair making Clary jump. "Ms. Morgenstern?"

"Yes, Ms. Devost?" She looks up with a smile etched on her face.

Ms. Devost looks warily at her. "Did you not hear the problem, Clarissa?"

The entire class' attention turn towards Clary, who's face was rapidly turning red. People begin to whisper.

_That's her, Jace Herondale's new girlfriend._

_ So much for only being "friends". More like "friends with benefits"._

_What, is she mentally retarded?_

_No doubt she's his next plaything. Jace Herondale would never stick with someone like her._

Tears begin to fill in her eyes at their harsh words. She presses her thumbs on the top of her closed fists, a trick she learned to control her feelings. "I'm sorry, but can you please repeat the problem." She allows a hint of shame to be laced into her voice.

"It's number eight from your homework last night, which I can see that you do not have out. We all can wait." _Damn__, who put that stick up her ass!? _Clary reaches in her bag and pulls out her math binder. She can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and throughout her entire body. Thankfully, last night's homework sits neatly on top of the small stack of papers. She opens her mouth to speak.

"You're taking too long, Ms. Morgenstern." The entire class snickers when she get's cut off. Clary swallows the lump forming in her throat. She clenches her fists tighter.

The demon of a teacher turns to the desk next to her's. "Kaelie, what did you get for number eight?"

Kaelie, a younger follower of Seelie, smiles sweetly. "I got n=78.4, ma'am." _Slutty kiss up. _Once Ms. Devost is pleased, she turns to Clary, eyes her up and down, then smirks. She crosses her enviously long legs, basking in the attention of both guys and girls.

Clary just rolls her eyes. "Thanks," she whispers to Isabelle.

"Sure. Seriously though, who pissed in her fruit loops? Maybe one of her cat's."

"Possibly. I've always pegged her as a cat lady." They both snicker, but quickly return their attention to class before Ms. She-Devil can notice.

-o-o-o-o-

The signal to switch classes rang, ending third period study hall faster than Clary had anticipated. Her palms begin to sweat and her heart beats swiftly in her chest. _Jace. Lunch. Shit. Kill me now._ Excitement and anxiousness bubble in the pit of her stomach. She rushes out of the library, heading to the bathroom. Cleaning up her face is all that she can think about. She immediately leans over a sink to closely inspect her face. Just a bit of smudges under her eyes but, thankfully, nothing more. After rubbing them away, she reaches for her "emergency" pouch to re-apply mascara. Clary's hand shakes slightly, but successfully applies another coat on each eye. For a moment her hand hovers over her face and she looks into the mirror. _What am I doing? I must be really shaken up, since when did I care about my appearance? _Putting everything away, she quickly fixes her hair and looks into the mirror one last time. "You got this, Clarissa."

She exits the bathroom and, very slowly, makes her way towards the lunch room door.

"Hey, Babe." Jace comes out of nowhere and slides his arms around her waist. Unfortunately, Clary's instincts kick in; she stomps on his foot and elbows his stomach hard enough to make him fall against the lockers. She whirls, ready to punch him in the throat but she stops when she see's who it is. Jace face is contorted in pain and he's clutching his stomach. He let's out a brittle cough. "I'm going to assume that you don't like being called 'Babe'."

She immediately rushes to his side. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." With one arm around her shoulder, they lower themselves to sit against the locker. She carefully removes his arm from her shoulder and examines him. "I-I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

He nods. "I hit my gorgeous face against the lockers." A small bruise forms on the side if his mouth and on his cheek.

"The locker's did that?" Clary gasps. Tentatively, she reaches for his face. He watches her hand inch its way closer and closer until it's a couple inches away.

"Clary!" She yanks her hand back. Looking up, she sees Isabelle and Maia walking towards them.

Maia grins. "What did you do to him? Whatever you did, teach it to me," she leans in closer, "to discipline Jordan." The girl's laugh.

"Hey, injured person here." Jace coughs for effect.

Isabelle clucks her tongue. "He doesn't look too good. You should really drive him home."

Maia nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Okay, why not. I'll see you guys later?"

They nod and leave for the cafeteria.

Clary turns to Jace. She grabs his chin, examining his face. "You look the part, just act like it. More weak and sick. Got it?"

"Yeah. Anything to get out of school early that doesn't involve skipping class." She helps him up.

"Since when did you not care about skipping class? You always get away with it, never getting caught or in trouble."

The slowly make their way to the office. He laughs. "This is my junior year, one more year until I'm in college. I have to shape up and become a better student."

"Wow. Just, wow. If I wasn't helping you right now, I'd be clapping." She sees him smile.

When they finally reach the office, the secretary's eyes widen. "Clarissa, what happened to him? A fight?"

Clary did her best to look guilty and sheepish. "It's actually my fault. Jace was walking, but tripped hard on my bag and fell against the lockers."

She hesitates and turns to Jace. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need to rest."

Clary speaks up. "May I please bring him home, Mrs. Greene?"

The secretary smiles. "Yes, but only because I know how close you two are." She goes on her computer and excuses them from classes the rest of the day. _Yes!THe freedom is so close I can almost taste it. _"Take care of him, okay? I trust you."

"Yes, ma'am. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Once they were out of her line of vision, she allows Jace to walk on his own. Practically running to his car, throwing their bags to the back, Jace quickly backs up and drives away from the school.

"Yes! Finally free!"

Jace chuckles. "You still owe me though."

"What? For what?"

He gestures at his face, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

He nods. "I think I have a bruise on my stomach, and I can feel the bruises on my face. But don't worry, I will survive."

"Good. I need you-"

He looks at her, his golden orbs filled with affection.

"-for my revenge."

He drops the look and ignores Clary's laughter the entire drive home.

-o-o-o-o-

As soon as they enter the house, Clary makes a move for the first-aid kit. "Go wait in the living room, I'll get the first aid kit." Jace obliges and leaves for the other room.

She walks to the kitchen and opens the medical cabinet; the first-aid kit is on the top shelf. She stands on the tips of her toes, stretching to reach it. Groaning in frustration she thinks, _Must I do this all the time?_ She places her palms flat on the counter top, and prepares to boost herself up. Suddenly, a body comes up from behind her and an arm reaches for it.

"I knew you were going to need help." Jace smirks.

Red faced, she rolls her eyes. "I thought I told you to wait in the living room."

"Well, after knowing me for years you should know that I don't listen to instructions well. And you're welcome."

"I never said thank you." Clary protests.

"You just did." He hands her the kit and heads towards the living room.

She fondly rolls her eyes. Setting the first-aid kit down, she places her cold palms against her warm cheeks. _I always blush more when he's around. What a smart-ass. What a hot ass. _She shakes her head in horror. Pointing to her face, she whispers, "No! I will not think of my best friend like that. He has been good to me for many years. And, yes, he does have a hot ass, but just because I think that doesn't mean I want to date him. Right? I don't want to...to date him? Right?"

"Hey, Clary, are you done talking with yourself? My bruises are throbbing like crazy." Jace calls from the next room.

Clary nearly dies right there. On the floor. _He heard me!? Oh God, no. No, no, no, no, no. He just heard me but didn't hear what I was saying. Right? Yeah, I'm just deluding myself. _She opens the freezer and grabs an ice pack, then walks to the living room.

Jace in intensely watching TV. When she enters he looks up at her. "Took you long enough."

"Hey," she says weakly. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Anyways, what were you telling to yourself?"

_Oh thank God! He didn't hear a thing._ She scrambles for a believable answer."Just talking to my friend. She's going to be here for a week."

"You're frie-" It takes him a second to realize what she was saying. "Yeah, no. Sorry I asked." He shudders and she laughs.

Finally able to breath, she sits next to him and sets down what she's holding. "What is with guys and periods? Is it a touchy subject fro you or something?"

"No its just," He shudders again. "It's just weird. Okay, enough talk of that. I just never knew you were so vain."

"Vain? What are you talking about?"

"I heard the words 'hot ass'." Clary makes a choking noise, but covers it with a coughs. Jace gives her a strange look." I was kind of hoping you were talking about me, but I guess not."

"Yeah, I guess not."

They sit there in silence, watching TV. "So. Are you going to treat my wounds, Nurse Clary?"

"Yeah. Sorry." She opens the first-aid kit, sets it on his lap, and kneels next to him. "What do you want me to take care of first, Mr. Herondale?"

"Well, Nurse, I'd like you to take care of my stomach first."

"I-" Clary watches as he swiftly pulls off his shirt, reveling a perfectly toned body. She quickly looks away, her face becoming warm. Then hot. Then on fire. "Yeah, sure."

She avoids looking into his eyes and focuses on her work. Reaching for the first-aid kit, she pulls out a tube of arnica bruise ointment. She then applies it onto the purple-blue bruise on his abs. _Oh, crap. Play it cool. Play it cool. _Using two fingers, she massages the cream until it disappears. She can feel his eyes watching her, and she feels her face become even warmer. _Great, now I have to put some on his face. _

"Is this making you nervous?"

She shakes her head.

"Uncomfortable? Cause' if it is, I can always do it my-"

"No, I got it. I'm fine." Thankfully, her voice comes out confident and firm; nothing at all like she's feeling. "Maybe you're the one that's nervous." She jokes.

He leans down forcing her eyes to meet his. "Maybe I am. Or maybe I'm feeling something else."

She bites her lip and looks away. Returning her attention to the ointment, she applies some on her finger. Using one hand to steady his face, her other applies some on his cheekbone. The bruise surprisingly didn't ruin his features, only enhanced them. She puts more on her finger. The last bruise is right next to his lips. She gulps. _Well, shit. Here goes nothing. _She rubs the ointment as gently as possible on his bruise, but she wasn't focusing on it. His pale pink lips were really tempting and soft. Without thinking, her fingers moved themselves towards his lips. Jace stiffens at her touch then slowly relaxes.

"Sorry," she mutters. Clary notices his reaction and makes a begins to move her hand away. _What the hell am I thinking? Touching his lips! _

As fast as lightning, Jace grabs her wrist and gently holds her fingertips against his lips. She feels him slightly smiling. "Touch my lips all you want. They're meant for you and for only you."

Surprised by his words, she can't help but oblige.

-o-

* * *

**Hi! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Comment below if you've watched ABC's new series SHADOWHUNTERS. Tell me if it's good or not!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Man-Whore Next Door

**Hey! So I'm back. Yeah. I'm incredibly sorry that I can't seem to get my crap together, but I finally did it. I've been working on writing, so I'll try to start writing chapters that are AT LEAST 2,000+ words. Thanks for the continuous support and I welcome any new followers of this story. Thanks for reading my attempt at a story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Regarding some comments:**

**To that Guest: Hi! Thanks for your review! And I'm sorry that I disappointed you with a non-chapter update, but trust me: I wouldn't dare update a shorter chapter. I may have done that it the past, but getting my life together has changed the way I look at things. Those days of procrastination are over. I sorry again for disappointing you and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**The comments in general: Thanks so much! I hope this chapter shows you all what I intend to do for the rest of the story. **

**Please review, and critique (maybe even follow or favorite?).**

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

-o-

**Previously:**

_She bites her lip and looks away. Returning her attention to the ointment, she applies some on her finger. Using one hand to steady his face, her other applies some on his cheekbone. The bruise surprisingly didn't ruin his features, only enhanced them. She puts more on her finger. The last bruise is right next to his lips. She gulps. Well, shit. Here goes nothing. She rubs the ointment as gently as possible on his bruise, but she wasn't focusing on it. His pale pink lips were really tempting and soft. Without thinking, her fingers moved themselves towards his lips. Jace stiffens at her touch then slowly relaxes._

_"Sorry," she mutters. Clary notices his reaction and makes a begins to move her hand away. What the hell am I thinking? Touching his lips!_

_As fast as lightning, Jace grabs her wrist and gently holds her fingertips against his lips. She feels him slightly smiling. "Touch my lips all you want. They're meant for you and for only you."_

_Surprised by his words, she can't help but oblige._

-o-o-o-o-

**Clary POV**

Clary lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind drifts back to that day over, and over again. It torments her every time she sees Jace, causing her face to heat up. It's been a couple days since that happened, yet is seems like just yesterday.

_Holy shit, I still can't believe I did that. Or that he said that. Or that I did that. _

She feels giddy at the thought of her "bravery" (as Izzy calls it), and she wonders if Jace genuinely means what he said. Was it part of the act as a boyfriend? Was he serious? _No way. _Through her daze of disbelief, a small thought slithers into her mind.

_This is so exciting! Not knowing whether he likes me or not. I've felt this way before...with Sebastian._

_Sebastian...that bastard. Asshole. Son of a bitch. Man-whore._

She huffs in annoyance and turns over to her side. The breakup with Sebastian was something she feels grateful for, it allowed her to realize that even the best things in life don't last forever. That she should always keep her heart guarded no matter what. Unfortunately, a certain blond-haired someone was making that difficult. She smiles.

_I wonder what happened to him. I saw him when Jace and I first appeared to be dating, but I haven't seen him ever since. Unless, the revenge plan worked. We seriously have to follow through with that._

Slowly, she begins to lose consciousness, but a sudden vibration causes her to jolt awake.

_This phone, I swear..._

She reaches for her phone resting beside her head. "I should've turned it off," she mutters.

**Jacey-poo: Hey. U still up?**

If she wasn't so pissed, she would actually laugh. _The nerve of this guy is truly amazing. Of all people, doesn't he know better than to disturb me when I'm about to sleep? _

**C: No. I'm just sleep texting and I'm assuming you're doing the same. That is, unless you're awake.**

_Has he never heard the proverb: Never wake a sleeping giant? The nerve of this guy is astounding._

**Jacey-poo: Well, shit. I didn't realize that I was asleep. Thanks for informing me.**

**C: My gosh! Have your brain cells been reduced in size due to your man-whore habits? Do you need me to tuck you in bed and tell you whether your sleeping or not?**

**Jacey-poo: Aww, don't be like that, babe. And I wouldn't mind having you in my room during night. ;)**

**C: The fact that you're able to state an innuendo this late at night would've impressed me, if only it wasn't directed at me. Or was an innuendo.**

**Jacey-poo: You're so hot when you're feisty. btw, what do you have me under in your contacts? Izzy said that I'd love it.**

Clary nearly laughs out loud. "Izzy, the sly wench."

**C: Hmmm. I'd rather not tell you. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day, or never.**

**Jacey-poo: Well, it better be**-

She hears footsteps approach her bedroom door, and rushes to hide her phone under the covers. Clary's heart pounds rapidly inside her chest, and she chants a mantra. _Please don't catch me, please don't catch me._

"Goodnight, Clary." Her mom says. Clary stays as still as some sleeping should be. She can still see the hallway light pouring into her room, meaning that her mom is still standing there. Probably waiting for a response. After several moments, she hears her shut the door and walk away. She lets out a breath she's been holding. _Phew that was a close one. Even if I'm in high school, she'd still take my phone away if she catches me using it late at night._

Slowly, she takes her phone from under the covers and reads the text that he sent earlier.

**Jacey-poo: Well, it better be along the lines of "The Golden God" or "My Angel Faced Boyfriend"**

**Jacey-poo: Helloo... You still there?**

_**(5 min. ago)**_

Clary quickly texts a response.

**C: WRONG. More like "Narcissistic Man-Whore"**

To her surprise, Jace responds immediately.

**Jacey-poo: That's not nice :*(**

**C: Srry. Didn't mean to deflate your rather large ego. **

**C: I gtg, I'm tired. Night, Jacey-poo.**

Clary is about to shut off her phone, but it vibrates one last time. She glances at the message:

**Jacey-poo: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU TOTALLY HAVE THAT FOR ME UNDER YOUR CONTACTS. Word of advice- watch your phone tomorrow...**

She blinks at the message. _Was he- Is he being serious? _She shudders. _Talk about creepy. _After shutting of her phone, her room is immediately shrouded in darkness. The sleepiness that she had felt before her conversation with Jace comes back to her, and her eyes automatically slip shut.

-o-o-o-o-

"MOM, I'M HEADING OUT! SEE YOU LATER!" Clary calls right before she shuts he door behind her. She walks farther away from her house into the crisp morning air. Jace's car is parked right outside her driveway, causing her to grip her phone tightly against her chest. _Was he serious about last night? _

She can see his face from the windshield. He has a maniacal grin on, eyeing the phone that's being tightly clutched. She stops dead in her tracks. _Holding the phone in my hand isn't going to work. He can easily grab it from me. _Two places that Jace wouldn't dare think of touching are the waistband of her jeans and inside her bra. She turns around, intending to take out her phone from its case. Just to be sure he's not watching, she turns her head to look at him. He's looking curiously at her from inside the car, but is making no move to get out. She quickly slips it from her solid colored case. Her mind debates which one to put in her bra. _The actual phone, since it's safer...up there. _Clary stuffs the phone in her bra, and her slightly flowy shirt doesn't create an imprint. Plus, she can always use her cardigan to strategically hide _that_ area of her shirt.

She turns around smirking at Jace. He watches her, curiosity and suspicion evident on his face. _Good. I have his attention. _She shows him the back of her case so it looks like the phone is still inside. Before she can change her mind, she partially lifts up her shirt. The morning air makes her slightly shiver. Taking a peek at his face, which is a mix between surprise and (still) confusion, she quickly shoves it into the waistband of her jeans and lowers her shirt again. She feels face heat up from the cold and most likely embarrassment.

_Crap. Now I have to go inside his car. This is going to be a long ride._

The phone is cold against her chest and she pulls her cardigan around herself. She heads towards the car, and climbs inside. A moment of silence.

"'Morning... Jacey-poo." Clary looks at him, grinning.

Jace's eyebrows raise, and he turns towards her, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. "Good Morning. SO, What was all that flashing about?"

Embarrassment washes into her. She turns away from him, praying that this conversation will end soon. "Um. I was taking...safety precautions."

"Oh. Because of that text last night, right?"

She nods slowly.

"Do you know why I wrote that?"

She nods slowly.

"And do you understand that I'm very serious? Especially about what I'm called."

She nods slowly, starting to grow worried.

"And finally, do you know what the punishment is?"

Clary sits as still as a statue, blinks in confusion, then shakes her head. Jace grins that scarily maniacal grin, making her want to leap out of the car. _Uh-oh. _Faster than lightning, he reaches over and begins to mercilessly tickle her.

"N-no! S-stop- stop it!" She says, laughing while gasping for air. While tickling her, she feels his hands slip under her shirt ever so smoothly. "W-What. A-are you doing!?" Unfortunately, being in the state she's in, Clary is unable to do anything except writhe on the seat._ Please don't grope me, please don't grope me. _His hand climbs past her stomach and towards her bra. It carefully passes over her breasts, careful not to touch them, and grabs her phone. One of his fingers accidentally brush against he skin, making her shiver even though she's still being tickled. Once he has the phone, he pulls his hand out of her shirt and runs outside.

"What the hell, dude?" Clary yells, still recovering from the attack. She stumbles outside. Jace is standing in her yard and going through her phone as if it was his own. Without thinking, she tackles him. Well, attempts to, at last. She ends up jumping on him and clinging on to him, trying to reach her phone. He raises his arm, just so it's high above her head, even though she's on him. Unfortunately, while struggling to keep balance from her run-and-jump, Jace slips on the wet grass. They end up landing with Jace underneath an unharmed, very startled Clary.

They both lay there, breathing hard. Her phone long forgotten and their noses brushing against each other. Before their lips can touch, Clary whispers, "Thank you... for breaking my fall." She pushes off him and rolls onto the grass. They lay there in silence, until Clary can't take it. She grabs her phone and dashes into the car. Her face is undoubtedly on fire, and the back of her clothes are wet. She shuts the door and peeks outside.

Jace lays there for several moments before he sits up. He slams his fist in a frustrated manner, then enters his car. He sees her hunched over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just wet." She replies, not thinking. Once she realizes what she just said, she quickly adds, "My clothes! The back of my clothes are wet with water."

"If you want, I have a hoodie you can use in the back."

She nods gratefully. "Thanks." She exits the car into the (what seems like) freezing May air and enters into the second row. "We should start heading to school before we get late."

He obliges and begins to head int he direction of their high school. She removes her cardigan, but the back of her top is also wet with morning dew. _How is that even possible? _She groans in frustration.

"You okay back there?" Jace asks, looking at her from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just, uh, don't look while I change."

No response. _Way to reassure me, Jacey-poo_, Clary thinks sarcastically. _Oh screw it. I'm wet and cold and it's morning. What the hell is wrong with the weather. First it's cold, then warm, then FREEZING. _She examines the hoodie he has in the back. His soccer hoodie. _It's gonna be big, but I'm wearing leggings. _In the changing process, she gets thrown to the side. She waits for a red light, frustrated and now sore. When it finally comes, she quickly slips the hoodie over her head. She then throws her hair up in a messy bun, deciding that it's going to be a lazy day,

"Thanks, Ja-" She looks up to see him grinning at her from the rear view mirror. "You perverted, pedophilic, MAN-WHORE! I told you not- not to peek..."

"Your welcome."

Clary's face turns red for the second time this morning, possibly redder than before and redder than the stoplight. _This red light is awfully long. _"Uh, how much did you see?"

"Black is really your color, it makes your skin look gorgeously pale. And you're a, let me guess, 32B?" Jace grins even harder.

"You-you...JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

He laughs as the light turns green and hits the gas.

-o-o-o-o-

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I decided to include the more pervy side of Jace that I don't really show much of. Please comment on how much you like it, or anything you'd want me to add, or just critique my work. Suggestions would really help, it's great knowing what you guys want. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Charlotte**


	15. AUTHOR NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Hello guys! I've come to realize that my story isn't what I wanted it to be like, so I decided to make some plot edits/changes. Some events may stay the same, and some most likely will change. Either way, I hope you come to love the new version just as much as you like the original one.**


End file.
